The Twins of Ice and Fire
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This story is a story, depicting the life of Elsa's grandchildren, Aednat and Winter, who have unknowingly inherited powers, of Ice and Fire, when they seek to find out who murdered their parents. Rated for death and love.
1. Intro

**My twin and I came up with this. Here's Jessamyn.**

**Jessamyn: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story out of everything! I'm posting this because I feel so loved! Otherwise, I normally woulda kept to myself.**

**Ignite: Hey. First story. I love doing this with my sis!**

* * *

><p>Many, many years after The big freeze. Many years after Elsa got married. Many years after Elsa had her only child, Mariam. Many years after Mariam married. But our story starts after Elsa died, and a few months later, Anna and Kristoff move out of the castle, leaving Mariam the Queen, to enjoy their last years in the mountains. Then Mariam had two children, twins. Both girls, Winter and Aednat.<p>

The girls were complete opposites. Winter was thin and lady-like, with a soft, but decision making voice. Her hair was the color of snow and was deathly pale. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a summer day. Her long lashes fanned her eyes beautifully, making her as beautiful as a flower. her lips were pale pink and full, her hair well past her waist.

Aednat, her name meaning fire, or flame, was as her name suggested. Her hair was a fierce red, flowing down past her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald orbs, her shoudlers set and she was lady-like, but bold. Her face was full of bubbly freckles, donning her with a happy presence.

Their personalities were as different. The girls were best friends, but they were opposite. Aednat would run, jump, and laugh openly even at the age of sixteen, condemning that she would never be Queen.

Winter was older, being the one that kept her sister as orderly as possible, gleaming at the prospect of rule.

But it all changed, when their parents were murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPm if you like it!**


	2. Death

**Read on, meet You at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>My life was perfect. I was the older of twins. I had a pretty name. I had a loving family. I was next in line to become princess.<p>

_Winter P.O.V._

I woke up in the morning to birds humming contently outside my window.

Another day in the castle of Arendale.

I looked out the window, and then eased it open. I sighed happily as a cool wind ruffled my sleep-mussed hair. Shaking my head to free my platinum hair from the back of my nightgown, I began to open all my curtains and made my bed, like a crown-princesses should. I ran into the bathroom, and smiled at the sight of heated water waiting for me. Slipping off my gown, I sunk into the refreshing, yet somehow disturbing heat soak into me.

"Soaking in water.

Soaking in memories.

Washing away the dirt,

of bad times

and hard ones too..." I sang softly, my throat cherishing the freedom of singing out loud.

Draining the tub, I stood, and slipped on a dress and admired it in the mirror.

It was blue , and it had ruffles down the bodice. It had crystal shaped beads sewn on it to make it sparkle every time I moved. The sleeves were thin and almost see-through. The skirt was slightly pleated, raining down in sparkles. A light blue cape dragged a few inches on the ground. I slipped on a glass like pair of slight heels, and brushed my damp hair. It was all going to be perfect. I knew it. I had my entire life planned out.

Today would be a perfect day. I would propose my way to deal with the kingdom poverty to my parents. They would love it. I would marry the son of the King of Livenburg in seven months, and then I would take over the throne. I would have three children. Alora, Chrisanthe, and George. Two girls and a boy. The next part, I would need their opinion a=on, but I still had it planned. I smiled at my reflection. I then braided my hair in the fashion, my grandmother, Queen Elsa, had made famous. I looked a lot like her, my mother says. I was still cooing over my face when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Aednat." My sister laughed.

"Come in then." I responded, not thinking it was the least bit funny.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching me finish grooming.

"Getting ready, silly." I chuckled good-naturedly.

"For what? Your marriage?" she shot.

"What make you think that?" I asked.

"Fancy." She supplied in one word.

"Look Aednat, what have you been doing?" I asked, pointing to her reflection in the huge mirror.

Her skin was slightly tanned, and standing next to me, it made me look even paler.

Her dress was very simple. It was a cream colored bodice with a green skirt, and cream pleats hanging from it. Her hair was red and stuffed into a green tie-up ribbon as usual. Her brown work boots could be seen under the hem of her dress. This was an improvement, from stable-boy outfits, I have to say.

"Dressing and riding." She shrugged.

I laughed. My sister would never change, and maybe that's how I liked it.

"Come on." I sighed, and ushered my sister out of my room and shut the door behind me. I flipped my braid over my shoulder.

"Today, I'm going to-" I began, but I got cut off when Jones, one of my father's waiters, nearly trampled me.

Worry was etched into his face.

"Princess Winter! Princess Aednat! You must come! The King and Queen! They're dead! I summoned the council! And the parliament!" The old man yelled.

"What-?" His words finally sank in.

"Dead?!" I yelled.

Shedding my pride, happiness, confidence, and royalness right then and there, I took off with a sprint, breaking a heel on a shoe, but I didn't care. I ran, with Aednat behind me. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my focus, but it didn't matter, I knew the way in my heart. I ran into my parents bedroom. And there they lay. Peaceful looking, but they weren't. I knew. They were asleep. And they would never wake up. It must've been poison. I decided. And after I decided it, I stared.

I collapsed, and cried my heart out. Aednat crouched beside me. She cried, but ressearured me. It would be okay she said. But I knew, even in this state, that it would never be.

Never, ever. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review! <strong>


	3. Fire

**Keep Reading!**

* * *

><p>I sat down by Winter's side, smoothing her hair and speaking calmly to her.<p>

"It's okay." I told her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

She kept crying. I didn't know what to do, I kept talking, saying the same words, but I was lying. Lying to her, and lying to myself. It wasn't going to be okay.

I had woken up that morning happy and cheerful. It was going to be a perfect day, but now this. Why? I asked, to I don't know who, my parents I guess. Finally giving up my hopeless efforts, I stood up. I carefully un-did my hair, and took out a golden clip, It was curved, and studded with many shining emeralds the edges, in the center; a ruby bird, it's wings were stretched out, as if preparing to take flight. My parents gave it to me on my birthday, and it brought good memories, memories that sent tears down my cheeks once more. I slowly went to my mother, and folded her hand around the clip. She looked peaceful, like she was in a calm sleep. I closed my eyes and went back to Winter.

"Come on Winter, we need to go." I softly told her.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes filled with tears. She didn't answer, she just stood up, and looked at the ground. I put my arm around her, and we walked back to her room. I led her back to the mirror and brought up a chair for her to sit down in. I wiped the tears off of her cheeks and pushed her chin up.

It seems strange, I was acting like- well- her. It was different than my usual self, but when Winter was like this, I felt- responsible, for her. It's crazy, I know, I mean, we're the same age, but that's how it is, and I can't change that.

"Winter..." I started.

"I just can't believe they're gone." She whispered.

"Me neither." I replied, tears once again breaking through the surface and flooding my cheeks. I looked at her, and remembered Mother's favorite song, taught to her by our grandmother, Elsa. Winter must've too, because she started singing, her voice choked back with sobs.

"Let it go, let it go"

"Can't hold it back anymore" I continued.

We suddenly started a chorus, our voices twisted together, and I didn't feel so sad anymore. The song echoed through the room, a warmth seemed to engulf me, and a faint blue glow surrounded Winter. It brought back memories, of Elsa, of our parents, and our childhood; it was like all of the grief had faded from my body, and replaced with warmth and happiness. As the song ended, the warmth disappeared, and the glow around Winter had faded. We hugged, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on" I said "let's get ready.

I walked down the hall, my black, silk dress trailing behind me. My hair was let down, so it swam down my back and rested on my hip. Every memory of the song, had turned into clouds and grief overwhelmed me. My whole mind, was filled with dark clouds, it was cold and it seemed as though everything was dark. Even the flaming color of my hair, seemed dull.

When I got to the funeral, I stood next to Winter, her eyes were tensed closed, as if she was trying to hold something in, but I didn't know what. Every word that was said was muffled, I couldn't understand a word, and I didn't want to.

After the funeral I went up to Father's grave. As I looked at it, memories engulfed me, and they weren't good.

1 WEEK EARLIER

I had just gotten back from horseback riding, still wearing the stable boy garbs, I dashed into the castle. I ran like I hand never ran before, and accidentally bumped into Father. He seemed to glare at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." I tried to explain, but he wasn't listening. He was busy looking at my clothes.

"What are you wearing?" he gasped.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "These are just my riding clothes." I explained.

"No, these are stable boy clothes. Your mother and I bought you gorgeous riding clothes, and these are not them." He said sternly.

"Yes, but you am hardly ride quick at all in those, and they're really stiff, I can't maneuver at all." I muttered.

"How are you ever going to become a proper queen, if you don't act, or even dress like one?"

"Queen? Who said anything about being a proper queen? I'm not even going to be a queen."

"What do you mean you're not going to be a queen? Of course you are!"

"No, I'm not." I said sternly. "I'm going to stay free, and not have to watch over a kingdom all of my life!" I yelled, determined to prove myself.

"A queen does not yell!" He said raising his voice. "And you are going to become a queen because it is in your blood."

"But I don't care about what's in my blood! I'm not going to have to stay locked away in a castle, with nothing to do but work! I'm going to live my life to the fullest, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I yelled, storming away. "I'm not going to be exactly what you want! I'm going to be myself!" I yelled, not looking back. He yelled at me to come back, and threatened me, but I didn't listen. I stormed out of the castle and sat in the forest until night engulfed the kingdom.

I was pushed out of my memories, realizing, that we never made up. I sat there, mixed feeling swelled up inside me. I ran away, not noticing the rain that had started to fall, and not caring about it when it splashed my face. I soon topped, my feelings all cluttered up inside me. Anger, sorrow, grief, and regret; all fought inside me. And I could not hold it in, anymore.

My face, arms, and legs grew hot, and I yelled. I yelled to the sky; my eyes shut tight. I yelled out of anger, out of grief, and out of sorrow. I collapsed; curling up into a tight ball, wishing for these intense feelings to go away. When they did, I opened my eyes, and looked around me.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The grass was dead, scorched, and smoking. I gasped, and stood up. My hands were red hot, and whenever a drop of rain touched them, it turned immediately; into steam. A faint glow engulfed my hair, as if it had turned into fire. As I looked at my dress, I could see scorch marks. The bottom was completely burned off. I stared in horror, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I was too afraid; afraid about what people would think, and afraid; of myself.


	4. The History Book

**Hello! Here's the next Chappie and hope you like it !PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I've seen my traffic status, and It's HUGE! And the reviews are five. Plz review! It means so much! I don't care if you just put a smiley face, it means something! **

**And if you review as a guest, plz use some type of pen name so I can differ.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>A very long time ago, the kingdom had been donned it's first ruler, King Harold. He and his wife ruled peacefully, and his son married the princess of Great Oden and ruled just as well, Though The princess of Oden is known to be very Vain-<p>

"Why is history so important?" I groaned, staring out the window.

"The past is in the past!" I sighed.

Blinking my huge eyes at the page, I flipped the old book to it's very last page, actually to the back cover. On the inside of the back, there was a list of who had used the book. My mother, my grandmother, my great-grandfather, the list went on and on.

"The past is in the past." I repeated, savoring the glory of the magnificent words on my tongue, heavy with a meaning that was my first step to rise out of my sad state.

I realized that the page of people wasn't completely glued down. I flipped it upward

I was surprised to see that there was a square, and three sides were covered in a thin=ck line of paste, and one was like a hinge.

Curiousity boiled inside me, and I slipped a long fingernail underneath the glue, grimancing as it pulled back on it at an odd angle. The old layer fell off son enough, and I excitedly flipped the compartment open.

It was a book.

I flipped thourgh the pages, realizing they were notes. ABout Magic! The long spidery handwriting was elegant yet rushed, as if the person had run out of time. I decided to read it, but not tell Aednat. Something about this made me want to keep it to myself.

I flipped the book to the first page, carefully.

_If you are reading this, I hope you find everything you need._

_I am Queen Odenia, Princess of Arendale, Daughter of the former preincess of Oden. And yes, my mother is very vain. I have researched many different magical places for the benefis of you, my reader, or so that I shall never forget._

"Woah!" I gasped. This was going to be an interesting read.

"Winter? You ready for our walk?" Aednat asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yes, I am!" I said, glancing at the mirror to make sure my dress was perfect.

It was a purple dress, halter and with kleats. A locket hung around my neck and my hair was in Elsa's Briad.

With a pair of easy-walk-high-heels I bounded out the door, excited for the first time in the eight months my parents had passed. They still didn't know who killed them. The thought put a damper on my train of thinking, but I was still pretty happy.

"Winter? Are you okay?" Aednat asked.

"Fine as I'll ever be." I replied ans dragged my twin outdoors.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short!<strong>

**The next chapter is about their walk, or it's supposed to be if my twin was listening to my blabbering.**

**-.-**

**:) REVIEW!**


	5. Wolves

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I always listen to my twin's endless blabbing.**

* * *

><p>"You may want to get a coat. It's cold outside."<p>

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She said matter-of-factly.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Well, come on then, but if you get cold; don't say I didn't warn you." I giggled.

We slowly wandered through the frozen gardens. The ground was covered in white powder, and all of the plants were covered in a thin coat of ice, the sunset creating a rainbow across the plain. It was enchanting. I had almost completely forgotten about the _fire_ incident, and I was back to my bubbly self.

Winter was seemingly eccentric as well, she wore a huge smile on her face, and had a skip in her step. I suddenly grew suspicious; this is always how she acts when she knows something. I decided to find out what.

"So," I started, "What were you reading about?"

"Oh, just some history." She shrugged.

"But, I thought you hated history." I replied questionably.

"Well, yeah," she stuttered, "but, this was different."

I could tell she wasn't lying, just not telling me the full truth, I only needed to go a little further. "So, what was so _interesting_ about this?"

"Oh, um," she stuttered. "Wait, did you hear that?"

That had surprised me. She just deliberately changed the subject. I was about to comment about it, but I then heard a strange sound. "Yeah, what do you think it was?"

"It was coming from the woods. We should check it out." She said as she ran off into the woods.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, chasing her down.

The sun had set, so the forest was dark. The bare branches appeared as long, slender limbs; reaching for us. I shivered at the sight. Soon, a rustling came from the bushes. I looked over; to see a pair of yellow eyes gleaming at me.

"Winter, be careful; I think we're being watched." I whispered.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Quiet!" I hissed, but it was too late. A pack of wolves emerged from the brambles. The largest one, probably the leader, growled, and leaped at us.

"Run!" I yelled, as I grabbed Winter's arm and started to rush off. As we raced through the woods, the branches scraped at my skin, and caught on my dress, but I just kept running.

"Help!" I heard Winter shriek. I looked behind me, and saw her, surrounded by wolves.

Right then, everything seemed to freeze. The wind stopped blowing, the wolves had stopped approaching Winter, and the leaves froze in mid-air. The only thing I noticed; was emotion. Fear, anger, and shock coursed through my veins. Heat had seemed to surround me, and before I knew it, sparks flew from my fingertips.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I threw a surging ball of fire towards the closest wolf. The wolf got knocked out on impact. I started handling the others, but was stopped by a gasp of disbelief.

"What….how?" She stuttered in fear.

"I'll answer questions later. Just go!" I yelled as I tried to fend off the wolves, but there were too many. There seemed to be two for every one I defeated. I had to scare them off. I looked everywhere for answers.  
>I looked skyward, and saw a hawk, gliding through the skies; searching for prey.<p>

_That's it! A bird of prey!_ I realized. I didn't know if it would even work, but it was my only chance. I gathered all of my power, and created a cloud of fire, shaping it quickly. It soon sprouted wings, talons, and a sharp beak. The fire had turned into a large bird of prey, made of fire. It screeched loudly into the air, and flew at the pack of wolves. Knocking most out instantly, and sent others fleeing. The bird turned to me, looked into my eyes, and disappeared.

I ran over to Winter's side. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Me? You just shot fire out of your hands, and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

I was about to explain, when I heard another rustling from the bushes. I stood up, ready for more wolves, when two boys emerged from the brambles.


	6. Trip to the Dead

**Thanks for reviews! Replies are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Winter P.O.V.<em>

At the sight of the approaching boys, I gasped.

"No, oh no, Aednat, come on!" I yelled desperately, clutching her hand, I pulled her to run.

"Where are we going?!" She cried.

"The castle! Where do you think?!" I snapped, and she promptly shut up and ran faster, tripping over her skirt.

"Come on, slowpoke!" She yelled.

"Coming!" I huffed, my breath clouding the air in white puffs.

My dress was muddy and ripped, my heels where broken and caked with dirt and sprinkled with a light layer of snow.

Aednat didn't look any better, probably, but in the woods, her dress blended in and I couldn't tell.

I huffed and ran, even though I had no clue why we were running. Finally, we made it to the gates after what seemed like eternity.

Snow all over Aednat's shoulders, she was shivering.

"Get in Aednat, change and meet me in my room!" I ordered, and without a second glance, I shoved her through the gates, and then through the doors. I ran down the halls, watching the corners af is a wrong move would send a chimera after me, hearing my broken heels splotch on the rich marble floors. I reached my room after forever, and threw open the door, and slamming it closed, ran into the bathroom, and pouring a bucket of water on myself, I shook out my hair in an undignified, and doggish way. I slipped into a blue nightgown and slippers, making it look as if I'd gotton out of a bath and waited for the knock. After hearing the distinct sound, I raced to the door, and ushered my twin iin her matching hightgown inside.

"What the heck were you doing?1 What happened?!" I cried, literally, trying to hold back my urge to curse at her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry?! _That's it?! What the heck happened?! Don't I deserve an explanation?!" I yelled.

"Keep quiet!" She muttered.

"Keep quiet?! I'll keep quiet when I get an explanation!" I thundered.

"Okay, okay. See, after the funeral, I remembered that I had a fight with father, and I never apologized. I was so devastated, I went out in the pouring rain and cried in-in agony. Then, I realized I had powers. I don't know exactly how but I somehow know you have them too, and that our parents knew." Aednat sighed.

"What-what?!" I stammered.

"Yes, I-" She began.

"Thanks for telling me Aednat, " I interrupted. "But I want to be alone right now." I said quietly. I let her out of my room, clsing the door on her sad face.

She had eight months to tell me, and she didn't. She had forever to get me to understand. But she didn't

Thought rung in my head as I ran to my bed, diving into the covers, holding up on of my prized belongings that I always kept on my nightstand.

A locket.

A present, from my mother.

When I was seven, my mother gave it to me, and said that through it, no matter what, she would always be with me.

I opened it slightly, then whole. A picture of our family, painted on a tiny canvas, and the other was empty, mother had said it was meant for the one, the one that would have my heart.

"Mother." I whispered.

"Mother."

"I love you." I said.

"Why did you leave me? Who did this to you? I- I-" I began another statement, but didn't finish it.

Tears fell.

One.

By one.

By one.

Into the empty heart they went.

Where they were supposed to be.

"There's a place in my heart for all of you, mother, I haven't forgotton you." I sighed, closing the clasp. Staring at the canopy of my bed, now blurry with tears, I fell asleep.

_"Mother!" I yelled, watching my mother and father, seated on their golden throne._

_"Mother! Why did you leave me!? I've missed you so much!" I yelled, running up to the throne. The golden angels and butterflies circling the throne cam eto halt and turned into black dragons and witches, hobbling towards me, growling and crackling with knots of bone._

_"Get away!" I screamed._

_"Tell them to get away mother!" I told her, but she just smiled._

_"Honey, I can't you failed me. I should've known you would. You could never be queen. You're a big stupid failure." She cackled, motioning to the creatures to continue their onslaught._

_"No! Mother-!" I began._

_"Too late."_

_With cackles, the room rippled, and suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

><p>I woke with a start.<p>

"Aednat!" I gasped out loud, galloping out of my room and into hers, staring at my suprprised sister.

"Aednat!" I said. "Come to my room!"

I literally dragged her to my room, and sitting her down on the bed, I joined her with my history book.

"What, you're teaching me history?!" Aednat growled. "Then I'm leaving."

"No wait! There might be a way we can reach our parents!" I gasped excitingly. She sat right back down with a determined look on her face.

"How?"

"I found this!" I said, Flipping to the back of the book and ripping the small notebook out of the compartment.

"Woah!" Aednat gasped.

"There's a table of contents!" She continued. I satched the book back.

"Page 34!" I cried and scrambled to the page.

_Fountain of the Dead._

_Go here at the eleventh moon, and the dead may speak to you._

_Meet many dangers, but you might get there. The fountain with need three things to work- A four-leaf clover, a rave feather, and goodwill._

_I have never been there, so I have no clues for you, I am sorry._

"That's it?!" I sighed.

"But it's a clue! And here's a map!" She said, ripping a page out before I could interject. And indeed to was. It went through the mountains, and then into a valley, and then across the sea to a tiny island... called the island of the dead.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Get packing. We'll leave tonight, because today's the fifteenth day of the eleventh moon, and we need at least fifteen days to get there." I declared.

"Then we'll be back fifteen days before the new moon cycle!" Aednat concluded.

"Yes we will. Let's pack!" I declared, and Aednat scampered off.

I grabbed seven travel dresses, a bar of soap, boots, a coat, a sleeping roll, and a tent. I snatched a knife from the hunter's room down the hall a few weeks ago to cut off my split ends and forgot to return it, so that went in. I was ready.

Tonight, I would fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Tell us what you think!<strong>

**Here are some review replies: (actually reply)**

**readingisdabest: Yup, a whole of an 'uh oh'.**

**Plz review guys! It really motivates us! Pretty plz?!**

**If you are a guest, plz use a name so we can differ.**


	7. Sirens

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so quickly. **

**Replies are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Travel dresses, boots, a sleeping roll, the map, and a sack of food. I was almost ready to go. I looked at my dresser; looking for something I missed, and I saw a pair of light blue gloves. I picked them up, but quickly put them back. I couldn't wear them, it didn't seem right. I finally picked up my carved knife; my parents never knew about it, I had made it out of a tree branch a few years ago. Winter knew, but she didn't tell, we always knew each other's secrets.<p>

I sighed. _Was it right not telling Winter about my powers?_

This question sung my heart like an angry wasp. The way she reacted, I was only trying to do the right thing. Her eyes, hard with pain, stared into my soul.

_Oh Winter, I only thought I was doing the right thing._

A tear slid down my cheek, and sparks flew from my hands. I jumped back, and batted them out on my dress, causing it to be stained with soot.

Was this how Elsa felt? Always battling her emotions; to stop her from doing something horrible. At least her powers were beautiful. Mine are just a danger.

After sitting there for a moment; thinking, I was snapped back to my senses. I picked up my neatly packed bag, and headed to Winter's room. Before I got to the door, I stopped. I couldn't go in there with my dress like this, covered in the stain that my powers had brought. Rushed to the stables, and took out my favorite stable boy outfit. I put it on quickly and then headed to Winter's room.

"Winter, are you ready?" I asked hastily.

"Yeah," she looked up at me, "why are you wearing _that_?"

"It's a lot easier to travel in this, than a dress." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I like to keep my dignity."

"Suit yourself."

We quickly exited the castle, trying not to be seen so no one would ask questions. I quickly pulled out the map and studied the directions. I followed the lines with my eyes, and they rested on the dark forest.

"We need to go back into the woods." I stated sadly.

"Well, it says we need a few objects to even activate the fountain. Like, um…." She stated shakily, "a four-leaf clover! Let's go to the garden to get one." She said quickly, pulling on my arm.

"I have a feeling we can't just _pick_ one from the garden." I replied slowly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't really want to go back in there."

"I don't feel any better about this than you do."

We quickly walked into the dark forest, and it had already seemed hostile to us. Small flakes of snow dotted the air, and rested on my shoulders. I shivered, and pulled my cardigan closer to me. The area soon turned pitch dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I lit a small fire in my palm and surrounded Winter and I in a circle of light.

As we walked along, a small lake came into view. It glistened in the fire light, but it still seemed dark. Voices seemed to whisper in my ear. A song seemed to engulf my ears. Calling me towards the lake.

"Winter, do you hear that?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Winter?" I asked shakily and looked back. Her eyes were glassy, and she was staring at the pond. "Can you her me?"

She still did not respond, she just stared forward. I touched her hand, and she was cold; like ice. She seemed to nod, and then walked forward. She seemed to want to go to the lake.

"Winter? Winter! Stop!" I cried pulling Winter's arm.

She wouldn't move.

I soon gave up and cried out to the pond. "Stop it! Whoever is doing this stop! Please!"

There was no reply, and Winter didn't stop walking. I threw a ball of fire across the lake, and it flew across. It suddenly stopped, in the center, and it spread light around the lake. In the air, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were birds, or at least the bodies of birds, with the heads of women. I gaped at them, and noticed that they were speaking, and staring at Winter.

A ball of fire burst into my hand. "Stop it!" I yelled at them, throwing the ball with extreme force. The bird quickly dodge it, and stared at me.

_No, not bird. Siren._ I soon realized.

She looked at me, her concentration on Winter faded, and Winter collapsed. The harpy focused on me, and started singing. Telling me to come to her. I wanted to do it. I could feel my legs starting to move toward the lake.

_No! Stop it!_ My inner conscious yelled at myself.

I tensed, tried to look away from the lake. I tried to stop walking. I struggled to not listen. Pain engulfed me, but I looked away, I stopped walking, Stopped listening. The siren stared at me harder, put more force into her words, and was putting all of her energy on forcing me towards the lake. I slowly raised my palm. Pain seared through my body like a million knives cutting my skin. I knew that If I stopped struggling, the pain would stop. But I didn't, for Winter. Fire came to my will, and I weakly threw the fire at the siren. Busy concentrating on me, she didn't notice the fire ball, and was too late to dodge it. The siren burst on impact, and turned into a cloud of smoke. One black feather floated across the lake, and landed in my smoldering hand.

_A raven's feather_.

I was about to ponder this, but I remembered Winter. I ran over to her and checked her forehead. It was normal. I sighed, and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sweethearts, all of you who reviewed.<strong>

**JaydenSmith- OMG! I never realized reviews could be that long! That must have taken forever! Thank you so much, that is so sweet!**

**readingisdabest- Yeah, come on!**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen- I sent you a PM on what I thought, and I think you know. By the way, you're my new official beta!**

**Guest (I fell in love with your stories)- Thank you!**

**Just dace- Thanks for the dedication, but please don't.**

**For everyone who wants to know, Jessamyn (me) writes the Winter chapters and Ignite (the one who wrote this one) write all the Aednat ones.**

**I am pleased people take time out of their day to review and read all this.**

**Thank you to everyone, and JaydenSmith, a reviewer, actually typed a review that I haven't even typed all the revies I ever gave!**

**So, if you have the time and patience, honor her time by reading her review in the reviews for chapter six section.**

**Thanks tons!**

**~Jessamyn and Ignite.**


	8. Calder and Chet

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**readingisdabest: Thanks you for the comment nd thanks for the idea, I'll consult my twin on that. Did I ever tell you I love your pen name?**

**JulietteGrimm: Thank you!**

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I heard and owl hooting in the distance.<p>

I shivered, for the perhaps first time in my life. Not of the cold, or course, but of fear.

Chills raced up my spine as I sat up, squinting until my vision cleared.

The sky was painted with shades of greys and blacks, dabbed with navy spots. Twinkles of the stars shown through.

The heavy, knarled trees hung in, blocking most of the sky, though leaving a tiny opening.

I was sitting in a clearing, wrapped in a blanket.

I realized it was a campsite.

Warm, dancing fire hopped up and down at my feet, and I scooted away cautiously.

"Aeddie?" I murmured.

"Winter!" Her voice echoed through the clearing, resounding like a bell.

"Help!"

"What?!" I shouted back as I scrambled up.

The boys we had seen earlier in the day were leading Aednat into the campsite.

"Let go!" She said, and tried to get the boy holding her off.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" The boy sighed.

"We just want an answer." The other chimed in.

The way the first boy was holding Aednat's arm didn't seem very threatening either.

"What?" I growled.

"Are you elementals?" The first boy asked.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"So you seriously don't know?" The boy shot back, shaking his head.<p>

"What?" I asked again.

"One of the four that have elemental powers; ice, wind, fire, and water." The first boy said.

"I," He continued, "Am the elemental of wind, and my name is Chetwin. People call me Chet."

"I, am the elemental of water. And my name is... Calder."

"Oh!" I realized. I curtisied and gave a warm smile, and Chet blushed.

"I am Winter, Princess Winter of Arendale. I do not know whether I am a n elemental though." I explained.

Aednat glared at me. "I am Princess Aednat of Arendale, and you have no right to have your hands on me!" She growled at Chet and yanked her arm away.

I then actually looked at Calder.

His hair was a ruddy red shade, with brownish, almost black, streaks down the locks.

His eyes were an alluring green, competeing with Aednat's.

His face was perfectly shaped, and He had a muscular build fit for a prince. I don't know whether he read my mind or something, but he spoke up once more.

"You might be wondering how we met, Chet and I," Calder began, "I was back in the Northern Isles, being a prince, like I was supposed to be, concealing my powers of the water, when I received a letter." He gave a dramatic pause.

"It was from Chet, and he wanted to travel with me, to find the other two elementals, because he had found his grandfather's diary, stating that I graet evil threatened the entire world, by using the elementals, and he wanted to stop them."

"Oh, Wow!" I admired, smiling and blushing.

"You must be very brave. " I continued.

"Yes." Calder huffed, puffing his chest out, resulting in a giggle from me.

"So, you need us?" Aednat spoke up.

"You got it!" Chet teased.

"Hmph!" Aednat mumbled.

"But we can't come." I whispered.

"Why?" Chet responded.

"Because of- we need to talk to out late parents." I sighed, and then explained the murder and our situation.

"Oh wow." Calder chuckled.

"You are really brave to do all this." He smiled.

I grinned big, back at him, while Aednat glared at me, but I didn't care.

"Winter and I need to talk!" Aednat stated, and grabbing my arm, dragged me behind the trees in the clearing.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What?" I shot back, dumb-founded.

"Do you actually trust them?" She stormed on.

"What's a reason not to?" I sighed dreamily. Forget that other prince!

For the first time in forever (LOL), there was a change in the plans of Winter Rose of Arendale.

"What the heck are you walking into?!" Aednat pressed.

"Are you guys done yet?" Chet called.

"Yes!" I called, skidding through the bushes with Aednat scrambling after me.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we've come to a decision." Chet announced.<p>

"What?!" I faltered.

"We will come with you." Calder interrupted.

"Really?" I exclaimed, relief and curiuosity flooding my body.

"You got it!" Chet laughed, and I realized it wasn't a one timer comment.

"You seem happy." Calder observed, giving a sly grin.

"For- for protection purposes." I declared.

"Oh." He sighed.

Meanwhile, Aednat, who'd freed herself or the brambles, was glaring at me.

"So, who's doing what?" She grumbled in a throaty voice.

"I'll get the water," I began, but Calder interrupted.

"Water should be my job, don't you think? I don't think water and ice should go together, Miss Ice Queen, or should I say, _hot?" _Calder flirted.

I giggled. "You do realize I might not be the Ice Queen!"

"I do, but my senses told me so." And with those words, he disappeared into the canopy of trees.

"I'll light the fire." Aednat sighed.

"I'll put it out!" Chet laughed.

I watched as she and Chet went off into the center of the camp.

Aednat lit the flames, only for a wind to blow it back out with a result of howling laughter from Chet.

Smiling to myself, I set off into the woods, to find some berries.

* * *

><p>I trekked through the overgrowth, smudged mud all over me.<p>

I sighed, pulling my hair out of my face, when something zipped across my vision.

Holding up my berry fille skirt, I approached.

It flashed, again, and again, and again, me stepping closer every time.

I followed it, then I heard a voice, talking to, it seemed, itself.

"She's the oldest. She'll be queen! Would she care for a boy, a boy, though a prince, has over 100 cousins before him in line to the throne?" It went on.

I peeked through the bushes. It was Calder!

_Of course I would!, _I thought.

With that, I ran, back to the camp, with a light and dreamy heart.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it good? Or bad?<strong>

**Do you guys like how it's going so far?**

**Plz review!**


	9. Hurt

**That was a fast update! Thanks for all the reviews, and guys, this will be a very long...**

**story. It will have AT LEAST (our goal) thirty chapters, probably more, and there will be seqaul.**

**I have heard opinions that this story is mostly Winter, and it's true, and the sequal will be mostly Aedna and her struggles.**

**So if you like Aednat a lot, just hang on!**

**This is Ignites work, not mine.**

* * *

><p>I lit a small fire in my hand and placed it on the wood. I looked at the burning fire, staring at the many colors it created. I admired it, then it went out.<p>

"The wood's wet. The fire won't burn." I stated.

"Here." He said as he blew wind on the wood, causing it to almost instantly dry.

"Thanks." I said with absolutely no emotion.

"No problem." He said. "So, are you starting to trust us?"

"No."

He shrugged and walked away.

I don't know why I don't trust them, but something about them just strikes me as, well wrong. When Chet was grabbing me, I knew it wasn't to hurt me, but his touch seemed to send a chill through my body. Like fire being blown out, it seemed to sap my strength. Son no, I don't trust them, and it might be a while until I do.

I wandered around the campsite for a bit, thinking of what to do. I went to a puddle of water and stared at my reflection. I looked horrible; my stable boy outfit was covered in scorch marks, my hair was a mess, and my boots were caked with mud. Turned to my tent, and went to change.

When I got back out, wearing an emerald green dress, Winter was skipping around camp.

"Winter! What are you so happy about?" I laughed.

"My heart's on fire!" She laughed. "I'm in love!"

"In love? With who?"

"Calder!"

"What!?"

She stopped skipping. "Do you _still_ not trust him?"

"No!"

She glared at me. "Well _I_ do. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I like him, and I think he likes me too."

"Winter, they could be dangerous." I said I a calming voice.

"I know he's not dangerous!" She yelled.

"What about your wedding?"

"I don't care about my wedding!" The cried. "I don't need to marry some prince I don't know!"

That's when I really realized how much she cared for him. Nothing but that could make her change her plans. I was about to apologize and talk to her, but she kept going.

"If you don't care about that! Then I don't want to be your sister anymore." She growled as she ran off.

"Winter wait!" I gasped trying to catch up with her.

She wouldn't stop, she ran faster and faster. She jumped over roots, dashed und4er branches, and dodged trees with lightning speed. I did my best to copy her movements, but my foot got caught in a tree root. A searing pain shot through my leg and I tumbled to the ground. I tried to get up, but my ankle crumpled when I put weight on it.

''Oh Winter. I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears of fire dripped down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**If anything doesn't match, tell me, because we cut it off because it was going too fast.**

**I'll try to update today, and if not, Monday or Tuesday, because I can't update on Next weekend.**

**Review Replies:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Thanks ! And due to difficulties with technology and stuff, the beta thing won't work out, I'm sorry! And I love your pen name!**

**readingisdabest: Why in the world why? *wink***

**GeekyGirl0629: Thanks! *smile***

**~Jessamyn.**


	10. Aednat's Death

**Hello Peoples! (I Know that's bad grammar, but it's fun!)**

**So, I hope you like this chapter, It's by Jessamyn (me)**

**It's got a intsy bitsy bit of humor, but a lot of sad things.**

**If you are sensitive, you might cry. I wrote it, and then read it, and cried.**

**I am VERY sensitive. Review replies are at the end.**

* * *

><p>I thudded the ground with my fancy boots, making my braid bounce up and down vigorously. I huffed, tears blurring my vision.<p>

Why? What was wrong with sweet, loving, innocent Calder?

I sighed between my huffing.

"Winter!"

"Winter!"

"Win-"

The sudden cut-off to my sister's yell sent chills up my spine, and I stopped suddenly.

Was she hurt?

Was she dead?

Kidnapped?

Killed?

I turned and ran back.

Though she wasn't my sister.

"Aeddie!"

"Aednat!"

I yelled, with no response.

"Please respond, even though you aren't my sister anymore!" I yelled.

I ran, and ran, to be met with a dark figure lying on the ground without any movement.

I ran towards her, my knees weak.

"Aednat!"

She was lying still. Her warped dress was crumpled around her legs. Her leg was splayed out with a bright sangiune wound covering it. Her head was propped on a sharp rock, and a deep gash was buried into her temples.

"No!" I gasped, watching my sister's quivering chest.

"Aednat!" I yelled and grabbed her, heaving her unto my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there it time! Even if you're not my sister!" I slurred my words, and tears blurred my vicion.

"Calder! Chet! Anyone! HELP ME!"

I yelled, jumping around the knurled tree roots and rocks blocking my path, towards the camp.

Blood from her head and foot smeared all over my dress, making it look like I'd been part of an orge fight.

My hair frizzed in an odd disarray.

My eyes, normally a gorgeous blue, were stained with a fresh greenish tint.

"Calder! Chet!" I repeated, To be met by a stale noise known widely, as silence.

"Chet! Calde-" I cried, choking on my words.\It was a painful ordeal to my heart, the blood wrenching in and out of it, my breath ragged and uneven, and it pumped vigorously, trying to cure me of my sorry state.

"Chet!-" I gasped.

"Winter?" He yelled back.

"Chet! Help! It's Aednat! She's- hurt!" I explained in a flurry of uncoherritive words.

"Aedat's hurt?!" He exclaimed, and I finally saw a sign of him.

He emerged from the bushes, having changed clothes, his brown tweed shirt was smeared with fresh smudges of mud, with with dark brown vest covering most of the dirt. His gray tweed trousers weren't doing any better, arrayed with rips and holes near th bottom.

His windblown hair was swept to one side, a wind howling by, picking it up again and arranging it in the way it wished.

"Give her to me!" He said hurriedly, heaving Aednat from my arms, and running towards the camp. I went ahead, Chet lagging behind with the obvious extra weight. I fought to keep the feeble fire Aednat had struck before.

I spread a blanket on the ground near it.

"Lay her down here!" I instructed, watching him carry my not anymore sister.

I tried to make her feel better.

"Aednat, you'll be okay!" I cried.

"You'll be fine!" I gasped, tears running down my cheeks.

"You'll be just fine.." I muttered.

"She will. Don't worry." Chet sighed, ripped off his vest and ripping it to shreds.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Making bandages." He responded, sending some wind to fly over Aednat's wounds, cooling them off.

"Wrap these, and I'll get some wax to stick it together!" Chet instructed, shoving the tweed strips to me, and I dried Aednat's wounds with my bloodied dress, and wrapped the bandages tightly.

Chet ran towards us, slathering the hot wax on the edge of the bandage, heling it stick.

"You'll be fine!" I told my unconscious not-sister as I grabbed a piece of cloth, fanning her with it.

"What happened? Calder asked, making a sudden and dramatic entrance.

"Aednat's hurt! Give me the water!" I yelled, grabbing the canteen from his hands and pouring it down my now- sister's throat.

"I'm sorry Aednat! You're my sister now! Stop torturing me!" I whispered, tears falling again.

I held her head in my lap.

"Winter?" Her weak voice muttered.

"Aednat!" I exclaimed. She was okay!

"I love you Winter…. And I always will." Aednat continued, and her ragged breathing faded, her chest grew still, and her cheery emerald orbs faded out.

"NO!" I yelled.

"No! You can't do this to me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks like the intercepts from a small waterfall.

My heart pretty much stopped, it was bouncing between beating as fast a vortex's swirls and being as still as Aednat's.

My cheeks were flushing, my entire body felt like someone was piercing me with thousands of thousands of needles.

It couldn't be!

She was the last actual family I had left!

It couldn't be!

It was all my fault!

I was the one who showed her the Fountain of the dead1

I was the one who had her chase me1

I was the one who didn't come sooner!

I was the one who didn't care for her safety!

It was ALL, ALL, ALL, ALL, AND ALL, MY FAULT!

My tears dried out, I didn't have anymore.

My heart felt like it was made of Ice.

I was the one that deserved to die.

Not her.

Not that wonderful girl.

Not that great sister.

That girl was gone.

And it was all my fault.

I omitted one last tear, and it was the color of snow, bright and whitish. It fell on Aednat's cheek, and rolled down.

I watched it roll, down, and down, and down, down to her wound. It hit the crimson center.

Chet, Calder and I stared.

The white burst into a magnificent array of wisps and snowflakes, bursting like a firework.

(Imagine the Eugene comes back to life scene in Tangled, and if you haven't seen it, search it up. It's pretty much the same, but white instead of gold)

I felt like I was floating, and when I glanced down, I was.

I was hovering a few feet above the ground, and a magnificent wind enveloped me, whisking around my arms and making my sleeves disappear. They were replaced with a net, see through, with icicles, dripping, frozen from the arms.

It whisked around my top, making it into an elegant dress, seemingly made of ice. I gasped as I landed.

"Your true potential!" Chet cried, hugging me.

"And look! You powers are beyond Elsa's!" He laughed, gesturing to Aednat, totally healed, and shifting about in a sleep, it seemed.

"I- don't know what to say." I faltered.

"You don't need to." Calder said quietly, appearing by my side suddenly.

"You don't"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Here are some replies:<strong>

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Thanks for being so understanding! I wanted to know, how do I join the Review Revolution?**

**readingisdabest: Thanks, right back at ya!**

**GeekyGirl0629: Maybe she can not be her sister. In a world of magic, people can be things they're not, and be things they are, but they already are things they are... this is confusing. *drop topic* Thanks!**


	11. Traveling to the Misty Mountains

**Here's the next chapter! I always try to post it as quick as I can!**

**I tried to put a bit of awkward romance in there.**

**I hope you like it. It's by Ignite (me)**

* * *

><p>I woke up on a small blanket by what was once a burning fire, now a smoldering pile of wood. I sat up, my head foggy, and groaned.<p>

Was all of that real? Did I really… Die? It had seemed real.

I didn't remember much, just that thing stabbing me, and then I spent, what seemed like hours, running around in total darkness hearing Winter cry. The way she tried to wake me up, how she kept screaming 'No!' like I had died. The weird thing was, I felt like I was dead. My running seemed to feel more like floating and I had to struggle to get a few words out.

The good thing was, Winter was my sister again, and all of my injuries were gone. The only thing different, was that there always seemed to be a foggy darkness in the back of my head. I shuddered, and noticed that it was night.

Everyone must be asleep. I thought to myself.

I slowly stood up and walked to a pool of water. My dress was changed, (I don't even want to know who changed it) it was a bright magenta, with purple highlights, and a green blanket was draped over my back. My hair was in my usual two braids that glided down my chest. I brought my hand up to my temple, remembering when the spear made contact. I shuddered and got up.

I walked to the tents and looked in each one. I saw Winter, curled up in her sleeping roll. She had a wide grin on her face, and giggled in her sleep.

She must be dreaming about Calder.

I was totally fine with that, I mean Calder and Chet had both tried to help me. They both helped Winter. They were fine in my book. And if Winter liked Calder, who was I to stop her?

When I looked into the other tent, I saw Chet. He was curled up in the corner of the tent with no sleeping roll, and he was shivering. I slowly took off my blanket and draped it over him. He was still shivering, so I walked over to the empty fire, took some stones and some wood, and walked back to Chet's tent. I carefully laid the wood on the grass and surrounded it with stone, so the fire wouldn't spread. I lit my finger, and touched the wood. It immediately burst into a glowing, orange, fire, and almost as quickly; Chet stopped shivering.

I sighed and looked at him. I owed him, the least I could do was this.

I walked out of the tent to see the sun rising. The sun burned multiple colors; from yellow, to orange, to even having a tinge of pink. I lit a fire in my palm, and it burned the same. I watched as the fire jumped and changed colors, when Chet came out of his tent. I quickly extinguished the fire and looked at Chet. He was carrying the green blanket that I had placed on him last night. He stretched and his blonde hair rippled in the sunlight. He turned, saw me, and blushed.

"Um…" he stuttered, "Thanks." He said as he handed me the blanket. "And the fire." He looked down.

"Oh, no problem." I said, hoping I wasn't blushing.

We stood there for a bit, staring at each other. Soon Winter emerged from her room, and we quickly looked away.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." I replied back.

Suddenly Calder came out of his tent as well.

"So," Chet started, "what's for breakfast?

We had a breakfast of berries. As we finished, Winter stood up.

"We should get going if we want to get to the fountain in time." She stated quickly. She picked up the map and pointed towards two mountains. "We go this way." She said as she started walking towards them.

We trudged through the dense forest on our way. I could've sworn I saw something following us, but every time I looked back, nothing was there.

Stupid darkness. Stop messing with my head. I thought to myself.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the mountains.

"It's a long way up." Chet stated. "I don't know if everyone can make it that far."

Calder seemed to be thinking the same thing. "If only we had some sort of transportation." He sighed.

We needed something that could fly.

Fly! I thought as I realized what I had to do.

I started creating fire from my palms. I started shaping it; giving it wings, a tail, and a curved beak. Soon enough, a large bird of prey loomed over us.

"It's a hawk!" Winter exclaimed.

"No," I replied, "A phoenix."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get riding!" Winter exclaimed as she approached the phoenix.

The phoenix reared away and screeched in protest.

"Whoa! Whoa girl." I stated as I calmed the bird. "What's wrong?"

It shook it's feathers, like it was shivering.

"Oh," I realized, "it's the cold. She's afraid of it." I sighed.

"Oh," Winter sighed, "I guess that won't work then."

I thought for a moment. We had to get some way to get us up there. I tried to remember when I first saw a phoenix. Even before I made it for the first time. I retraced my steps to how this thing even started.

The clip! I suddenly remembered the orange bird resting on it.

"The clip." I repeated out loud.

Everyone looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

"Remember the clip I got from mother."

"The one with the orange bird on it?"

"Yes! That orange bird, was a phoenix!"

"So?"

"So…. Remember that mirror that mother gave you."

"Yes"

"What did it have on it?"

"A bunch of flying horses but…." She paused. "Do you think I can make those?" she gasped.

"It's worth a shot."

Her brow knitted in concentration as she moved her hands. Snowflakes emerged from her finger tips as they created the shape of a horse. Soon enough, a winged horse stood in front of Winter. When she looked up, she gasped when she saw the pegasus.

"Did I make that?" She asked.

"Yeah! You were great!" Calder exclaimed.

As we mounted our rides held out my hand to Chet.

"Hey wind boy, come on."

"Me?" He stuttered.

"Do you see any other wind boys around, and besides, I don't think Ariadne will appreciate a water elemental on her back."

"Ariadne?"

"That's her name." I said as I patted her neck.

"Oh, okay." He said as he climbed on.

We all lifted off the ground on our mounts and headed over the mountains. When we got about half way, Ariadne seemed to shudder. It was too cold here for her to keep flying.

"We need to land! Ariadne can't stand the cold." I called over to Winter.

She was about to respond, but Calder cut her off.

"We can't waste any time! We've already gotten this far! We have to keep going." He called as he sped forward. Quickly exiting my range of sight.

Ariadne screeched in alarm as her wings froze and we plummeted towards the ground.

"Brace for impact!" I called to het, the air pressure blocking all sound from my ears.

The ground quickly got closer, and we crashed into the base of the snowy mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses:<strong>

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: thx for the info!**

**GeekyGirl0629: LOL love your reactions!**

**Readingisdabest: *Smile right back to you* :)**


	12. Cuddling

**Hey guys! What up?! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had the chappie yesterday, but I wasn't able to post it! It's pretty short, but oh well! I'm just telling you, if you're hoping for ChetNat, it's not actually coming soon, is all I can say. It's just a ton of tear-your-hair-out-it's-so-romantic-awkward-though-just-get-together-already! nonsense! I'm evil, right? *Mwha haha!* Anyway, there will be some romance CalTer though. So hope you enjoy it, I'll reply to last chapters reviews (or my twin) next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I flew onward with Calder, and my temper raged.<p>

"Calder!" I raged, "Why the heck did you do that?!" I screamed, and I forced Adora, and Nmae that meant adored flying creature, to th eground.

"What are you doing!?" Hea asked, trying to force her back up but she resisted his strength.

"We need to find Aednat and Chet!" I exclaimed, pushing him off Adora and following soon after and then dropping down next to him.

"It's not important! She'll be fine! Wind and Fire are fine on their own!" He reasoned.

"That's no reason to leave in the muddle of a snowy mountain!" I yelled back.

(right here, I'm inserting a little description of what Winter looks like, and a picture mght me put up on my sister's devianart account soon, so here I go.~~~ Pale skin, with flowing whitish locks down pst her waist, put up in an Elsa Coronation bun and the top but the rest of her hair flpwing down, with a small braid on the right side, and her eyes are outlined with a magenta eye-shadow, with her bright blue eyes atually sprkling. Her cheeks have the tiniest of tiniest bluches, an and her eyelashes are thick and black, her dress looks like it might be a sleeveless dress but it has sheer sleeves nade of net, and off of it, icilces frozen in time are falling. Her dress is sparkling everytime she moves, and the skirt is a double pleat, and it has an egde, though it's dark blue, it's edge is gols, and so it=s the hem on the skirt, and there's a small tiara in her hair, and her hair is slightly curled and the bttom, and her heels are made of ice, and her arms have ice wips swirling around them.)

"I am looking for them, whatever you say!" I stormed on.

I don't know what happened, but my crush on Calder felt like it was diminishing.

"I'm sorry." I heard from him. Just a moment ago, his face was dark, a half-second ago, his face was thoughtful, and now apologetic and loving.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "I thought that it would be unsafe for you to go."

My anger turned to soemthing that felt like vurnerablity.

"Then you should have said that!" I yelled.

"I would, it was that- that." His normally confidnet grin faltered.

"I was scared." He finished finaly.

"Scared of what?1" I ridculed.

"That you wouldn't accept it."

"What?!" I asked, again.

Without responding, he held my arm slightly, and led me in th eoppisite direction that I was going.

"What?!" I exclaimed, confusion boiling inside me.

"Come on." He broke into a gallop, ad I struggled to keep up in my dress.

Running after, I saw flickers of red in the cave to the right.

I began to run, and yelled, "Aeddie! Chet! Adriane!" I didn't get a response, and I became worried.

When I reache the cave, I searched ofr remains of bones, or anything, and found something else, much different.

*Insert evil smile, DON'T TELL MY SISTER WHAT I DID WITH HER DOPPELGANGER! ;)*

Adriane was laying in a heap on the floor, her feathers brightness was faded, and she looked sick. And beside er were Chet, and Aednat

Their arms were intertwined, and He was curled up, with her in his grasp, and they looked very comfortable, and romantic.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out in a nerve-racking release of laughter, my cheeks burning in embarressment for my sister, and a howl of tinkling laughter for the worry they had caused me.

"Oh my gosh, Aednat!" I gasped, chuckling still.

"What? Huh? What?!" Aednat woke up with a start, and so did Chet,, and the same time.

"Oh!" They bth chorused, and they pulled away their arms, and I kept laughing, as Aednat turned redder than her fire, itself.


	13. Frozen Feelings

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**Please tell my twin that I KNOW what she did to my doppelganger. *sigh* I don't like it, well I sort of do, but I made a chapter that can work with it. Lots of romance! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes in a heap of white powder. I was fine, nothing hurt. It was almost like landing on a pillow. I looked at my surroundings, and everything was fine, but something was missing. No, not something, two things.<p>

"Chet?" I called out. "Chet?!" I called louder, as he didn't respond. A shiver went through my spine as I feared something had happened to him.

"I'm okay!" Chet yelled out as his arm rose from a large pile of snow. "Just buried."

I sighed with relief and pulled him out. His blond hair was covered in specks of snow, and his jacket had turned white. A small bit of snow had rested on his upper lip; giving him a snowy mustache. (What would you call that? A mustachnow? A snowstache? Oh, never mind.)

I laughed.

"What?" He asked "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." I said mischievously "You've just got some snowy facial hair." I laughed.

He looked down and quickly brushed it off. He blushed, then laughed. I actually felt happy. Maybe I was just going hysterical from the cold, but I was happy.

Suddenly, a flash a of red clouded my vision. I stumbled, and Chet caught me.

"Adriane?" I called out alarmingly. "Adriane where are you?!" I called as I remembered my phoenix friend. I searched the snow for her, digging through large pile3s of snow to find her. "Adriane!?"

I suddenly found her in a thick pile of snow. She had gotten smaller, to the size of a normal hawk. It reminded me of the small, last tongue of fire in a dying flame, but I didn't want to think about that. She shivered as I picked her up, so I took off my cape, took Adriane, and wrapped her in it; so only her face showed. She weakly cawed, and I held her close to my chest, determined not to let her freeze.

"Oh Adriane." I sighed as a pang of sadness and fear rushed over me.

It hadn't occurred to me, that I was shivering, until Chet put his arm around me. I thought about pulling away, but I didn't, I actually went closer; his presence was gentle and comforting. I enjoyed having him by my side. As I rested my head on his shoulder and started to close my eyes, I looked at the falling snow. It was nice at this time of winter.

Winter!

I quickly sat up as I realized my sister left without me. I searched the surroundings for any sign of her and her flying horse, but there was no trace of her or Calder. I looked at Chet, he seemed to be searching too.

"Well, come on." I said

"What?"

"Well we need to catch up to them sometime." I replied plainly, trying to hide any hint of uncertainty in my voice.

We started walking through the thick snow, the cold surrounding us like a block of ice. I held Adriane close to me, dreading that I'd ever have to leave her. Her flames dimmed as the cold air blasted into my face.

"I can barely stop the wind!" he grunted. "It's… too cold."

I struggled to create a small flame in my palm, but failed. Every time I created a spark; it quickly died, and with it, some of my energy.

"It's no use. We have to find some place to rest. We can't go on like this." I said while my teeth chattered.

"Okay." Chet replied quietly.

It was then when I actually saw how bad Chet looked. He was pale, and even though it was like five degrees here, he was sweating. He must've spent all this time trying to keep the wind from really impacting us. Adriene didn't look so good either. Her fire was dim, and it looked like she was about to go out. I used some of the last energy I had to replenish her fire.

"Aednat, look." Chet gasped as he pointed to a small cave.

We slowly stumbled to the small sanctuary, holding each other up. Once my feet touched solid, rock ground, I collapsed. Adriene rolled across the room as my grip loosened. Chet sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Our eyes locked and a warmth seemed to spread through my chest. It wasn't that bad here, in a cave, with Chet. His hand grasped mine and we pressed closer together.

This time I didn't pull away, I didn't want to. As we sat in the cave I grasped Chet's hand. I was slowly losing consciousness, but I didn't care. I just held Chet's hand like it was my lifeline. I set my head on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me, so close, that I could smell the fresh scents of his hair, and I could feel the soft warmth of his skin. His grip loosened, but I just gripped him tighter.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to him as I slipped out of consciousness.

"I never will." He replied quietly.

The words repeated in my head as I fell into a deep sleep in Chet's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews:<strong>

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: LOL. P.S. Thx for telling me. ;)**


	14. Winter's Try

**This is a short, quick update, because it is supposed to center Aednat at the moment. So I'll just be doing Winters thoughts, mostly. And here is my excuse for not updating:**

**I had a TON of homework, which is one of the list of things that come before fanfiction. Sorry if you are disappointed.**

**Here is an advertisement and then the story!**

**Join the Elsa-elsa revolution! If you haven't heard of it, here!**

**Write elsa instead of else in unimportant things and chats, symbolizing our favorite Disney princess!**

**I joined it, so you can join too!**

**Include I have joined the else-elsa revolution! Join or elsa! In your review!**

**I just thought that was cute, so I joined.**

**Anyway, to the reviews!**

**GeekyGirl0629: Yeah, it was. But I am sorry to say my sis and I are going to torture you with awkward romance until you die, then you'll come back to life because of Winter then you can read the rest and be happy. :)**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: They are? What are their names? Read the review reply below.**

**ElsaAnnawannabe: Yes.**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQue: Please don't do that! Use other people's names!**

**On to the story..**

* * *

><p>I lay in bed that night, slowly, drifting into a calm, peaceful, sleep.<p>

My crush on Calder was stronger than ever.

His handsome face, his ruddy black locks... oh!

She tossed over in her blue dress, it twisting around her.

The mist of the night surrounded her, and she lay on her right side.,

Staring at Calder.

His handsome face was solomn and peaceful.

I gasped.

His hand reached out and touched my hand ever so briefly, and then he mumbled and turned in his sleep.

I blushed, and sighed, my cheeks warm.

I felt so happy and free.

* * *

><p>This morning was going to be perfect, I thought. It had to be. with twelve days left, we would have to reach the ocean today.<p>

We weren't far, according to the map. Just a little. A day's walk would get us there at ten in the afternoon, and we could build a boat of sme kind and get some rest.

For now, we would need to gather food, and tear down the camp.

I reached into my bag, and ran into the only standing tent. I threw my bag on the floor and slipped on a sky blue dress, with purple sandals and a purple cape, that used to belong to my grandmother.

Tying my hair up in a royal coronation hairstyle, I added some face color to my eyelids, making me look fashionable and alluring, I thought.

I giddily shoved everything elsa inside the bag and walked back out of the tent, freezing when I saw Calder.

"Oh, um... hello.." I trailed off, my heart beating like a drum.

"Calder! Help me will you?" Chet called, and her rushed off.

He helped Chet root up a tent, then disappeared into the tent I'd been in.

"Woah, Winter." Chet chuckled.

"Bee-lining Calder, eh?" He laughed.

"How.. I mean.. No!" I snapped.

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"Boys know such things." He responded coyly.

"Well."

"C'mon Winter, let's get water and berries." Calder called, and I ran up to him.

"We walked toward the wooded area, and He turned towards me a stared for a second/

"Wow, Winter. Wow." He said quietly, and he blushed, looking me up and down.

"Wow." His eyes, if they could, would be blushing.

He was blushing, and so was I.

After being locked up in a castle for years, I'd never grown to see men interact with women, and never _like-like _a woman, of course. It felt so weird.

**(Note- this is why it's rated T. There's teenage romance and love stuff in it)**

"I'll get the water." He said suddenly, and walked off.

I stood disappointed.

It was all for nothing.

Sighing, I whispered, "I'll get the berries."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said in the note, it's rated T. Guys, I'm kinda paranoid. Is that scene supposed to be rated M? I'm not sure. Tell me in reviews, and I'll edit it out if I need to.<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	15. Love in Winter

**Here's the next chapter! I wanted to update really quick, because it took a while to update the last one. Also, because I love writing this stuff.**

**This was done before any reviews had been made. :)**

**I know you guys have been etching for some romance action, so I added some, and of course, more awkward romance.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat at the edge of the river watching the light reflect off of the rippling water while the others broke down camp. A cool breeze flowed through my undone hair as I stared at the water. I placed my fingers in the water and watched the steam curl off my fingers. As soon as the steam came, it was blown away by the wind.<p>

Wind. Chet. Was that real? I thought as I remembered the night before.

_No, I was just delusional. Right?_

I was about to go help with camp, when I heard footsteps clattering down the bank.

"Stupid. Stupid! You had her!" growled the voice of Calder.

He must've just had a moment with Winter. He must've backed away, like I always did with Chet.

_Shut up! Stop thinking about him!_ I scolded myself.

I stood up and walked towards Calder.

"So, what did you do this time?" I called out to him.

"Huh, What?" he gasped as he jerked towards me.

"What did you do to bail it with Winter?"

"Oh, I totally embarrassed myself, so I improvised, and went to get water." He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards me.

"Well, that's what you're doing wrong." I said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Your _improvising_ is messing you up."

He looked at me strangely.

"When you say embarrassing, Winter says cute." I explained. "Don't back away, stay in the moment."

"Um, okay." he nodded.

"Now go convince my sister that you love her." I said as I pushed him towards camp.

He got the message and ran towards camp. I trudged slowly behind and watched him encounter Winter. He rubbed his head, and turned red. Then what looked like an evil smile spread across his face, and suddenly, Winter turned red and began to blush and looked like she was going to cry.

I looked away. Fail.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into Chet.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly said as I stood up.

_Wow, he's cute._

"It's okay." He sighed as he stood up as well.

_His hair didn't even get messed up!_

"So… how's life." I stuttered.

_His eyes are gorgeous._

"Good, good. You?"

_Oh, I love his smile._

"Oh, um, good." I managed to get out.

_ Does he always look this cute?_

"So, are you ready to go?"

_Wow, he's hot._

"Yeah, I guess."

_He's perfect._

"Well, come on." he said as he ran off.

_That's when I was knocked out of my dream-boy state._

As I followed him, I tripped on my skirt, and he caught me.

_Dream-boy state again._

"Be careful." he said as he put me back on my feet.

_He's so strong._

"Oh, sorry, I will." I stuttered.

_Wow, he's dreamy._

"Okay." he nodded as he walked away.

_Out of dream-boy state._

I followed him again, but lingered behind.

Oh well.


	16. Tears and Conversations

**Hey guys, in a rush, but making time, and finished the chapter *dodges tomatoes and runs from a mass of pitchforks and torches***

**So *huff* after runngin a lot, I present you with the review replies and the chapter...**

* * *

><p>I ran back to my tent, crying. Tears were running down my face. My feet pounded the dirt and I rushed into the thick trees, sobbing quietly.<p>

Why? What had happened?

I didn't know!

When I was talking to Calder, I thought I was doing great, but then he suddenly grew defensive over the topic where he came from, and guess what he said? Guess what he said?

"Calder…. Wow…. Is it like that where you come from?"

Silence.

"Calder?"

"What?" Calder replied crudely.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You aren't one that needs to know."

"I don't care."

"I guess the Ice Queen doesn't realize that there are things she shouldn't know. What a shame, but I didn't expect any better from a frozen heart." And then he walks back to Chet, talking to Aednat.

I choked on a sob, and sitting down, I rolled my head back, leaning on the tree.

The comment hurt. I'd had dreams plaguing me, of my Father and Mother accusing me of my frozen heart. It made me so sad, and my love saying it was worse.

Did I really?

I'd messed up so badly, during this year, this trip, this day, NOW, and I had no Idea what to do of think.

I'd never really felt this way before.

I felt vulnerable.

And I hated it.

I wanted to be closed up, contained, perfect, nice, a good ruler, and everything else to be a good leader and model to Arendale, but just then I noticed, I'd never thought about myself, exactly, I'd thought about other things, like what others would like if I did, and stuff, but the topic never closed onto me.

I realized, that maybe, maybe that's what kept me from being true, or to stop blaming myself, or to make myself happier.

I'd found one answer, but had a lot to go.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dodges tomatos again*<strong>

**I know, I know, it's short, but life get sin the way , and I wanted the next chapter to be Aednat's. We'll have a surprise for you with that..**

**Review Replies:**

**GeekyGirl0629: You're welcome, and sorry, we edited some of it out...**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Really? Is it like daydreaming while staring?**

**EJ: We'll try...**

**SunSetdh (chapter 7): Thanks for all the compliments, but don't forget about your HW!:D Do I know this fanfiction friend?**

**Sunsetdh (chapter 10): Thanks! We could tell you about us, if you'd like, or look at our profile. We've seen the lego movie. You didn't spell our names wrong, and thank you for writing a song about us. :D**

**Sunsetdh (11): He rode on Winter's, and thanks.**

**Sunsetdh (13): yeah...**

**Sunsetdh (15): We continued... and- It's okay, I like being rushed a bit. We promise! I do lag because or school.. :( and- well, if you check everyday, you should know, but if you get an account, then there's a way to be notified. Otherwise, I am not aware of a way, sorry. :( but thanks! :D**

**AND GUYS, I HAVE STARTED DEDICATING CHAPTERS TO PEOPLE, PLEASE DO NOT BE HURT IF I DO NOT DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU, IF YOU GET TOO UPSET, PM OR REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE DEDICATED TO... TODAY:**

**I dedicate this chapter to Kelly Riker, who was the first one to review this story and gave me feedback that helped me develop and make the story flourish.**

**THANKS KELLY RIKER!**

**Bye Guys! **

**~Jessamyn**


	17. One-eyed trouble

**Hi guys! here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took longer than usual, I had lots of schoolwork. :/**

* * *

><p>"Winter?" I called out, "Wiiinter? Come on, we have to go."<p>

Winter slowly walked out of her tent, her eyes red with tears. She must've been crying about Calder. What did he do? I decided, that I would have a talk with him, soon.

"Come on." Chet called as he started walking through of the woods.

I grabbed Winter's arm and ran to catch up with the boys.

"I can't tell which way to go! Where's the ocean?" Chet asked, "Calder, you should know which way water is."

Calder looked scared and closed his eyes. "Something must be blocking the way, I can't feel it."

Winter made a rather impolite noise, but Calder didn't even seem to care.

"I could climb a tree, then I might be able to see which direction to go." I offered.

"Okay." Chet replied.

I climbed up the tallest tree I could find, branch by branch I rose into the thin air. The bark scraped my hands and tore my dress, but I didn't care. It was almost like I was back home, Winter was home reading, and my parents were too busy to care that I'd gone. It was nice. Soon I reached the top of the tree, I rose above all of the trees and touched the clouds. The bids flew under me, and the wind brushed against my face. I searched the horizon and easily found the sea across the plain.

"Guys I found it!" I called down.

No response came.

"Guys?" I called again.

I must be too high to hear them. I thought and started to climb back down.

I was wrong. As I touched the ground; my friends were nowhere to be seen. I searched around the brush until I heard a loud rustle to the side. I ran toward the sound and heard a muffled voice yelling something. It was Winter's.

"I know he's a JERK, but get AWAY from him!" Winter screamed.

When I finally found a hole the vast field of trees, I saw Winter, blasting something with her ice. It was huge, with dark clammy skin, and one eye. The only clothes it wore was a large fabric, maybe a ship's sail, like a loin-cloth that revealed his not-so-muscular stomach. I was pretty scary, if you're afraid of giant one-eyed sloths. Laying under his large legs, was the limps body of Calder, and in one hand, was Chet; struggling to get free. In the other hand, a giant club ready to strike. The monster swung its club at Winter, but she quickly dodged and froze the monster's legs. The monster growled in frustration while it tried to free its legs from their icy cage.

Chet saw his chance, and blasted the monster in the eye. The monster roared in agony, and dropped Chet. Unfortunately, he landed head-first on the ice and laid limp on the ground. Dang it Chet. I ran through the trees, and neared the exit, trying to help Winter, but I was too late. Just as I go out of the trees; the monster swung its club at Winter, and met its mark. Winter fell, like a rag doll a child had just dropped. The monster laughed loudly as he started to pick up his prize.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as my hand set in fire and I ran towards the beast.

"Another girl? And I thought this was almost too easy." he growled as he looked at me.

As he broke through the ice, I tried to summon Adriene, but all that appeared was a hazy image of smoke in her shape. This fight was going to be like every other, but this time, I was alone. The monster was coming in fast, but sloppily, constantly stumbling and winging his club madly.

Clumsy, clumsy one-eyed monster. I have to remember that. I told myself.

I easily dodged his steps and constantly blasted his legs with fire, but that only made him mad. And when I blasted it in the eye, it didn't really help my case either. That made him blind, clumsy, and REALLY mad.

"I will destroy you puny human!"

I'm probably going to die anyway, so why not have some fun? I thought.

"You'll have to catch me first! Woo!" I yelled back as I ran around him, encasing him in a circle of fire.

I smiled in triumph, but a little too soon. The monster quite easily, stepped out of the fire with an evil grin on his face.

"Stupid girl. Cyclops are almost completely immune to fire." he laughed as he swung his club at me.

So that's what you are.

I quickly jumped out of the way and climbed on his club. Before the Cyclops even knew what was happening, I was on his arm and scrambling onto his shoulder. I lit on fire, grabbed a branch from a tree, and stabbed the flaming stick into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and I kept running along his body.

Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? I laughed to myself.

He tried to swat me off, but his movements were strong, but slow, and I easily dodged them. Well, most of them. One landed right behind me, but the force created a wind that blew me off, and I started falling. I fell from the 50 foot-tall Cyclops onto the ground, flat on my back.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe as I laid there defenseless. The Cyclops saw, and smiled widely. He raised his club, and brought it down towards me.

Then my fire went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses:<strong>

**ElsannaSnowQueen: Hehehe, yeah.**

**SoulsSwords: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story**

**Sunsetdh: Yeah, I know. Don't tell everyone. We don't want this t get too popular. Thanks though! :)**


	18. Cyclops Part Two

**Hello peeps! I quick update, and this is a continuation of the last chapter, though it's the same thing in Winter's point of view.**

**I dedicated this chapter to:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen, for being a great friend, and great beta, a great diary, (LOL) a great reader, a great reviewer, a great EVERYTHING, and a BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I LOVE YOU!**

**So, here are replies:**

**Cynthia Darling: Aw... thanks!**

**Sunsetdh: I know who you are now... that was weird, I didn't expect you to go to my school Sunset! You are such a stalker _! That was not a cuss word, that was where her name goes, just saying. I'm okay with the review thing, and I could email you when we update! Or I could tell you at school... how's that? **

**Review!**

* * *

><p>I watched Aednat climb up the tree and disappear into the masses of green.<p>

I looked downward.

"Hey Winter," Calder began.

"What?" I snapped.

He was taken aback.

"So, um... I'm sorry. I was a jerk.." He stammered.

Aw... he was cute like that.. But he was still a jerk.

I flipped my hair in his face and turned.

"I- ahh!" he screamed.

"Winter!" Chet called, and I heard a crash. I whipped around.

A huge giant, with one eyes stared back.

"Calder! Chet!" I screamed.

The giant hobbled towards Calder, one step at a time.

"I know he's a JERK, BUT GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled.

I blasted him with my ice, feeling my energy drain drastically.

I moved aside, and I saw Chet fight.

Relieved, I put down my guard, edging towards a tree.

I froze the monster's feet, and He dropped Chet.

I was relieved, but he hit my ice before I could unfreeze it, and went limp.

I screamed, and began to run, turning back to hit him at times.

My energy was low, and I was huffing.

"Let. Me Go." I commanded the monster as he cornered me.

"No way." He replied, his lips twisting into an agonized grin.

Then his club hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was really really short, but we wanted it from this point of view as well.<strong>

**Which view do you guys like for what?**

**I mean, which emotion scenes are better, which romance scenes are better, which action ones are better?**

**Don't worry, we won't be hurt. :)**

**~Jessamyn**


	19. Captured

**I dedicate this chapter to GeekyGirl0629!**

**For being so AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>I lifted my head slowly and opened my eyes. My vision was foggy, but I could see bars of metal in front of my face. I was in a cell. I sat up and looked around. I was in a corner, and my traveling group was sitting around a set of trays and whispering.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked. When I got no response, I suspected they didn't hear me, but Chet soon came over with a tray of food.

"You're awake, good." he said, "Here, you should eat." he handed me the tray, "It's not much, but that's all any of us got."

I took the food. "It's enough, thank you." I took bite out of the stale bread, "And sorry, for making that Cyclops, you know, drop you on your head."

He laughed silently. "that's about the nicest thing that happened to me today. I only wish he had dropped me later so I wouldn't have woken up, swinging and upside-down in a monster's hand."

"Well, sorry for that.' I giggled, "Next time I'll make sure you fall harder."

"Thank you."

We sat like that for a while, eating, and enjoying the presence of one another.

"Come on," Chet suddenly said, moving away from me, let's get to the others."

I walked with him, but when we were about to get there, a relatively small (for a Cyclops) Cyclops came bounding to the cell door.

"Work time!" he hollered a us. "All tiny people get out here!"

We all walked slowly out of the cell, all trembling in fear of the large beast. Well, almost all. When Calder walked out of the cell he was as stiff as a board, not showing any fear.

He's probably being brave for Winter. I thought, looking at the trembling Winter clutching his arm beside him.

"All humans follow One-eyenees-" he pointed to a dark brown-skinned Cyclops to the right.

_One-eyenees? Weird name._

"-to be assigned to your Cyclops master."

Before we could resist, One-eyenees clasped chains around our legs and led us to another room. It was large, filled with dark-skinned Cyclopes, and was filled with the rancid smell of man-smell mixed with really bad man smell, yeah, it wasn't fun. Slowly, we each got put with random Cyclopes. Chet first, and then Calder. Soon it was just me and Winter.

"You two will serve Big Cyclops Boss." One-eyenees boomed.

He brought us to a large room, pushed us in, and locked the door. The room was filled with gold and food of all kinds. It was like the throne room of a wealthy king. It would've been beautiful, if not for the monster sitting in what would be the throne.

"Hello, puny people!" greeted the monster.

_Oh geez._ I thought

It was the Cyclops that brought us here in the first place.

I could tell Winter recognized him too, because her expression of fear hardened into one of anger. She started forward, and only her chain, which was connected to me, held her back. Though the Cyclops obviously knew that we despised him, he just smiled, probably finding us entertaining.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I wanted to get more into Winter, since she's been getting really short chapters.<strong>

**Sorry, I didn't have time to read any reviews.**


	20. In the Servant's Hall

**Hey guys! Fast Update, Huh? This is going to be a really long chapter compared to the others! **

* * *

><p>(Time skip to when Winter woke up)<p>

I opened my eyes slowly. Pain racked my head as I groaned in a totally unprincesslike way. I twisted my head to the side, and winced when It cracked. I laid sideways, feeling the cold pavement soak its temperature through my cheek, calming at the cold sensations. My hands lay limp on both sides of me, because I had no energy to move them. Slowly, I was able to open my eyes, but my head hurt worse than before. Groaning again, I let my eyes flit around. I was staring at the roof of a cell, I could tell that much. The grime and mold was snaking past the roof and dangling right above the spot where a sitting person's head would be. Rust circled the cell, and I saw more of it than iron.

I slowly heaved myself up onto my elbow, but failed, and fell back down. I expected a thrash to my head and a groggy experience, but a strong hand caught my head.

"Winter! You're awake!" It was Calder.

I was startled at the sudden sound and jumped, as Calder pulled me up into a sitting position against the bars of the cell.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice resounding painfully.

I winced, and Calder patted my shoulder. "Yeah, my ears are still ringing."

I smiled at him. "It's okay, as long as I'm with you- I mean, as long as I know someone is there to-you know, protect me I guess." I blushed and looked away.

"Again, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I mean, I was being a jerk." He sighed.

"You were." I laughed, and then I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I was." Calder chuckled.

I could feel myself falling in love with him, every single day, hour, minute, _second _that I spent with him. His style of saying 'was' was really adorable. Never had one word ever been my so very favorite. Was. Was. Was. And how he waved his hands around when he talked. His _anunciacion_. His hair, the way it flitted around when he turned his head. Oh, and I almost forgot that little pigment of his locks on the very crown of his head that stood up slightly. And his eyes like pools of black cocoa. And his sideburns, extending low on his face. His strong body, standing up tall and strong. His laugh, like a thousand brass bells making me want to gush at the sound. Everything about him made me want to gush and fangirl, let my eyes roll back into my head and enjoy the sounds of this guy. Because every second I spent with him, I fell deeper and deeper into his love, making a bigger and bigger space for him in my heart, accepting him willfully into my soul. I- no, he, was becoming a part of me. A part I couldn't live without. A part, that, without, I'd have a huge hole. But he wouldn't leave me. I knew he wouldn't. Because I loved him. And he loved me. More than words could express. More than words could tell. More than a _thing _it was. Love, it's a- an- eternity. Once you fall in, you can't get out. That's how I feel. Every time I looked at him, my heart would thud. Every time I touched him, I could feel a little zap. I could feel the power of love pulling us together, and then apart, making us stronger for eachother. Making us one. One. Every time he smiled I could feel adrenaline. Every time he had the look in his eyes, the 'do you feel the same way as I do', look, I was mentally saying yes. All day, all night, I dreamed and gushed, and thought about him. Every second of the day and night, _I wonder how Calder is. _and _Calder is the most handsome man ever. _As I gush and think and dream, I feel it. It's love. An eternity. I couldn't live without him. I just couldn't. It would be painful. Horrible. Tiring. Because when you fall in love, there're the one you share your hopes, your dreams, you failures and successes with. You share your _life _with them. It's that important. It's love. And eternity. When I slept, I dreamed of him proposing to me, or our wedding day. I'd dream of our children and out grandchildren. I'd think about how'd they'd call Aednat Auntie Aednat and how different that would sound. Every second I spent with him, I'd sink into his love more and more and more. And more. My mind Finished it's mental love rant, and I looked up to see Calder again.

He wasn't talking. Just smiling. Just Smiling. My heart was thudding. His dirty black hair was flipped to the side with the red highlights gathered on top. His eyes were deeper and hollower than usual. Way different. My breath was heavy, and he was smiling. Just smiling. I could feel an invisible force. The force pulling us. Together. Together. Together. And I leaned in.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! No, no really. I just wanted to irritate you. Here's the rest.<strong>

* * *

><p>I leaned in. Closer, and closer and closer. I closed my eyes.<p>

"ALL HUMANS TO THE GATES!" a voice thundered.

I jumped and shrieked. Calder met my eye and I looked away, blushing. That was so embarrassing!

I closed my eyes and let Calder help me up. Clutching his arm, I walked with him, out of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA HA IT' OVER! HA HA HA! NO, it isn't whoops, I've got more...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was lead my Calder, squeezing his arm as he appeared strong.<p>

_For Me._

Don't be silly, I told myself.

_Me? Silly? _My inner voice laughed.

Yeah, you.

_Are you kidding me? Of course he's being brave for you!_

Yeah, totes.

_You're so dumb._

Am not!

_Then why don't you know it's true?_

That's wishful thinking. He;d never like me.

_Oh really? Why the heck not?_

Because he's flawless and I'm flawful.

_Oh, sure. He hates you._

He doesn't hate me, I'm just a friend. Who's a girl.

_Sure, he'll almost kiss his friend. That's totally normal._

Well...

_Yup. Totally normal to almost kiss your friend you've got no feelings for on the lips. Sure. You just walk up to a guy and say "Hey girl, since you're my friend, can I kiss you?"_

I hate to break it to you, but it may have been a trance.

_Girl, do you want the boy or do you not want the boy?_

Neither.

_What?_

I want neither. Because I want the man.

_Oh, got sassy on me there, huh?_

No. I just wasn't nice.

_Shut up._

I can't shut up, I'm not talking, smarty skirt.

_Whatever._

My inner battle subsided, and I took notice of what was happening.

A dark skinned ogre looking thing was standing in front of me.

I jumped, and Calder gave me a look that said 'be brave'.

I understood and tried to stand up tall.

This thing, was dark-skinned, with warts all over the face. It's head was more wide than it was tall. It had one eye, bigger than my hand. The eye was a blue that was so light, it was almost clear. It had a stubby neck and arms, with grainy muscles and it carried a humungous club.

I trembled against Calder's arm, and hugged him close.

"All you are assigned to Cyclops master." A thing said, popping out of nowhere.

A light went off, and I realized those things were called Cyclops.

Quickly, a lady Cyclops walked towards us and chained us all to someone else.

We couldn't tell you though, because she's chain one, and then walk over to another part of the crowd and chain someone else together.

I felt metal clasp around my ankle before I could react.

I groaned inwardly.

As I was lead to a room, the Cyclops said "You two will serve Big Cyclops Boss." I looked around to see my partner in this.

I found it was no other than Aednat.

Now Chet and Calder were standing together, but Calder was chained to a blonde man about our age, while Chet shared a link with a girl who looked no older than twelve.

I waved slightly when nobody was looking, and we were ushered into the room.

There was a huge table, about three times as tall as me, with chairs of proportional size.

The Cyclops that attacked us was sitting in a chair, scarfing down what looked like a cow inside out.

"Oh, new servants!" He declared, looking my twin and I up and down.

"Yes, sir." I said, hoping to get on his good side so it'd be easier to escape.

Aednat glared at me, but I didn't falter. Even though I was the older one, and I was to rule, Aednat always took charge. I just acted princesslike. This was not the time for me to be that way anymore. I was who I was, and that perfect girl was gone.

I stood up straight.

"Yes, sir. What do we do?" I pressed the question.

I bowed low, and he looked satisfied.

"You-" he said pointing to me. "Will be a cook. You, on the other hand," He said, pointing to Aednat, "Will be the server, so get used to seeing my ugly face everyday." He said, taking pride in his ugliness.

"Servants get Cyclops names. You, pretty one, you are now named Acantha. Ugly mean one, your name is Dreshawn." He declared, and waved his hand over.

I was confused, but a young girl coming out of the shadows.

"Gertrude, you are a cook, right?" He thundered.

"Yes- yes sir!" She stammered.

"Take Acantha with you, and Take Dreshawn to Edna." He grumbled loudly and went back to eating.

"Dreshawn." Aednat murmured under her breath, her fists balling.

"Acantha, come with me." Gertrude stammered, leading me into a mass of hallways as I waved to my sister.

"Your name- it's not really Gertrude, is it?" I asked her.

She looked terrified, but she looked around. "No." She whispered quickly.

I looked around. "What are you afraid of?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. But first, how were you captured?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! I know, bad ending, but oh well! I just want to remind you that if you really want to know this girl's name, or you want what happens next, you have to wait an extra chapter, because Aednat won't be seeing Winter at all next chapter. It's just her work and her plans to escape. So, sorry. :( But that'll make you review more! If we get a sixtieth reviewer before I write my chapter, then you will get a chance to choose Gertude's real name, but It'll only work if you have an account. So, review!<strong>

**Review replies:**

**Cynthia Darling: Yes, I responded in PM.**

**Sunsetdh: (all) You didn't know we could see the reviews? Oh. Well, I coulda told you. Anyway, It's okay, they weren't ina-pro-pro or anything. :) Anyway, were you listening when Ignite and I were discussing the story at school? Please say no! It'll ruin it all! We'll try making the chapters longer. Oh yeah, I need to ask Ignite to send mirrors to me. I know you're not dying, I saw you two hours ago. o.o Elves? I'll try that, but we've got the whole story already planned out. But keep in mind this is a trilogy, so there are two sequals and plenty of room for that in the third book. Why the third? Because we've already planned out the second and might not be able to fit it in. But don't worry, that won't be the end of Winter and Aednat and Chet and Calder, we might do some one shots and short stories (or another trilogy) on them and their kids, but we need another conflict then. **

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Aw.. thanks!**

_**ATTENTION, ATTENTION PLEASE, VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT MIGHT END THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T READ AND I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING!**_

_**1. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SEQUAL**_

_**2. THIS STORY DOES HAVE A THIRD BOOK**_

_**3. THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE A BOOK ON THEIR KIDS AS WELL.**_

_**4. THIS WILL BE A VERY LONG SAGA.**_

_**5. CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES.**_

_**6. AND THAT'S IT.**_

_** .**_

_**8. BYE.**_

_**9. REVIEW!**_

_**~JESSAMYN!**_


	21. Faith

**I dedicate this chapter to Cynthia Darling!**

**Thanks for putting up with us for so long and being so nice!**

* * *

><p>I sat in front of a surprisingly beautiful woman with long, flowing brown hair and eyes that melted into chocolate pools. Her skin was pale, but had endured enough sun to give it a hint of darkness. The only evidence that she lived in such a horrible place, was dark bags hanging under her eyes, and a dress, in tatters, made of what looked like a ship's sail. Her shoulders slumped forward, and her arms and legs were covered in large scratches and bruises.<p>

"So," I finally said, "what's your real name?"

The woman looked up silently and opened her rose red lips, as if to say something, but quickly closed them and shook her head.

"Well, it can't really be Edna, can it?"

The woman looked down and shook her head.

"So what is it?"

She looked at me sadly, and put her hand over her chest, right over her heart.

"Love?" I asked, confused.

The woman looked down and shook her head. She seemed disappointed, and sad, but I didn't know why.

"Well, my name's Aednat."

The woman smiled lightly, as if she remembered a funny joke.

I was about to ask why, but I heard the clatter of pots and pans and thought of Winter.

I wonder what she's doing.

I wonder what Chet's doing.

Probably cooking.

Probably slaving away.

I'm going to go see how she's doing.

I wish I could see how he's doing.

Shut up.

You know I won't.

"Can we, um, go into that other room?" I asked the woman.

The woman shrugged, like she'd never tried. Ignoring that, I went in. The room was the same as all the others, made of brick and covered in dust with only a torch to light it, but it was more like a kitchen. It had a long table in the front, a pile of food, that looked worse than pig intestines, and a dying fire with a pot of water on top of it. Winter was sitting at the pot, obviously trying to prepare something, but failing. I could tell the water wasn't warm enough.

"Here, let me help with that." I said as I walked towards the weak fire.

"Aednat!" Winter exclaimed as she saw me walk towards her.

"Hi." I said as I hugged my sister, "How are you doing… here."

"Good, good. I'd introduce you to Salina, but she must be doing something right now."

"Salina?" I asked as I lit the fire under the pot.

"Oh, that's Gertrude's real name."

"Oh, okay."

I wanted to ask her more, but I saw her staring, longingly at the water.

She's probably thinking about Calder. I thought, I hope they made up.

Seeing Winter's sad expression, I assumed so.

"I wonder how he's doing." she sighed as she stirred the water in circles.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's strong, you know." I said hoping to cheer her up.

Her expression didn't change, if anything; she looked worse.

"And, I'm sure he's missing you." I said quickly, as it was the only thing I could think of.

Her expression perked up at the thought. "Yeah, probably."

I started to leave, to leave Winter alone.

"So, how do you think Chet is?"

I stopped. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I bet he misses you." Winter said slyly.

"I doubt it."

"But you miss him."

I paused. "No."

"You hesitated."

[LOL!]

"No! No, I didn't."

"You like him." Winter teased

I wanted to slap her, but before I could, a loud rumbling came from the other room.

"Here! You should take this to him." she said as she quickly handed me a giant plate full of-

What is that? Pig intestines? That was my least horrifying guess.

I slowly walked out of the room, reluctant to leave. I really didn't want to go anywhere near that Cyclops again. I hated him, especially since he named me Dreshawn. Nevertheless, I walked into the Cyclops's room. I held the plate as far away from me as possible, and slowly walked towards the Cyclops. When I was about to reach him, I tripped on my own chain, fell to the ground, and he food flew everywhere, especially on the Cyclops's face. The woman called Edna ran to my side and helped me up.

"You pesky parasite!" the Cyclops yelled as he realized what I had done.

"I'm sorr.." I tried to say.

"I'm tired of you Dreshawn! I have a server, but I don't need you."

He lifted his club, and I prepared for the hit, but Edna ran in front of me, and blocked the Cyclops's way.

"Edna, out of my way!" he yelled.

Edna shook her head and stood her ground. I was relieved and admired Edna's bravery. I tried to thank her, but before I could, the Cyclops let his club fall. Right then, time slowed. The Cyclops's face was in an angry yell and his club neared Edna. Edna had no change in expression, the expression of defiance was glued to her face and fire seemed to dance in her eyes. Then the Club struck her. It hit Edna with so much force, hat I heard a large crack, and Edna slammed into the wall, and cracks appeared.

"Edna!" I screamed and ran to her side.

Blood dripped from the side of her head and her eyes were foggy. As I held her, her skin got clammy and it turned colder and colder with every moment. Her skin grew pale, and she lifted a weak hand up. I grasped it tightly as tears of fire started dripping down my cheek.

"Oh, Edna tha…" I started to whisper.

"Faith." the woman weakly said.

"W-what?"

"That's my real name, Faith."

"O-okay, Faith." I said, my voice shaking, "Thank you, for saving me."

Faith smiled. "I had to, I see fire inside you, just like your name."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I have fire pow…" I started to tell her.

"And I don't mean your powers."

"How did you…"

"I have my ways."

"Oh."

"Listen, Aednat, you need to escape." Faith said silently as her voice started to die. "Find the fountain, talk to your parents, and finish your quest."

"I will."

"I have faith in you, Aednat, and you need to have faith in yourself, in your friends. I have faith in you, have faith in yourself."

With that last sentence, Faith fell limp in my arms, dead. I had only known her for less than a day, and she saved me. Waterfalls of flame now fell from my eyes and I held Faith close to me. Her body started to dissolve into white specks that lifted from my arms. They created a white angle, with beautiful golden wings, and wearing an orange dress that seemed to engulf her in flames. Though in a different form, it was still her, Faith, the thing we need most. The angle smiled at me, just like she did before, and disappeared.

I stood up slowly and walked back to where I was before I was Dreshawn, before I met Faith, and before I had faith in myself. I stared into the Cyclops's eye, and his look of triumph, slowly melted into fear. I called a large ball of fire, and shot it at him. The Cyclops gasped, but sighed in relief as it landed just above him.

Not yet. I told myself.

With that, I walked back into my little cave, planning my escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Hehe, yeah, and P.S. my twin lied**

**Cynthia Darling: Thanks so much!**

**Sundedth: Yeah, but that's partially my fault, you know the real me, for not editing fast enough!**

**P.S. Sorry, my twin lied! Though, she didn't know it.**


	22. Flashbacks

**Hello! I promised SunsetDH that i'd update, so here!**

* * *

><p>ewefw<p>

I heard a crash, a bang, and then… sobbing. I gasped. Something was totally not right.

I ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen, though Salina begged me to stay for the fear of the mighty Cyclops.

"Salina, please!" I cried, as she tugged my hand.

"No, Winter! I can't let you go…" Salina pleaded.

"You have to let me go, I can't let some havoc happen and not care!"

"Your sister is fine, I know, because twins have a a connection! You do!" Salina cried.

"How would you know!?" I yelled, exasperted.

"Because0 because- I- I had a twin." Salia whispered.

"Had?" I asked.

"She-she-" Salina choked. "It's a long story."

I was about to say that it was okay if she didn't want to tell her, but she remmbered her mother.

FLASHBACK

"Mother! Mother!" Twelve year old Winter was running through the halls searching for her mother.

"Yes?" Her mm had found her, instead.

"Mother!" She began, "Stephen the stable-boy won't tell me about his past by himself and I'm scared to ask."

"Well," Her mother said wisely. "If he doesn't want to tell you, he won't, but a good ruler must always learn their subjects stories, and share the delight, the terror, the sadness- anything, with them." Her mother said slowly.

"But momy… how can one person show emption for all there peaople at once!?"

"It doesn't have to be everything at once, just reasure the person, and that's enough."

I hadn't understood her then, but I think I did now. But seriously, this was not the time.

"Salina, I'd love to know, but not now. Just not now." I sighed as I ran off.

My feet pounded on the carpet as I reached the Cyclop's room.

I skidded to a stop, as I gasped, and nearly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry it's short!<strong>


	23. Memories

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Faith.<p>

In myself.

What did she mean?

What should I do?

What am I meant to do?

These questions filled my head like a stampede of raging horses.

Stampede…

Horses….

_"Mother? Father?" my ten year-old self asked._

_There was no response._

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Honey, please, we're working." Father said._

_"Okay, bye."_

_I walked away from the two thrones and headed towards my room, but stopped as Winter pushed me aside and ran to Mother and Father. I started to stop her, but when she jumped into Father's arms, he showed no resistance. I edged closer and heard Winter's excited shrieks._

_"Mommy, Daddy!" Winter shrieked as she grabbed Father's neck._

_"Well isn't it my little girl!" Father replied as she tossed Winter in the air._

_"I-I finished all of my lessons! They said I'm going advanced!"_

_"That's amazing honey! We're so proud of you!" Mother gasped as she placed her hand on Winter's shoulder._

_After I saw that, I ran._

_Working? Really? They could've just said they didn't want me around, they could've just said so. They didn't have to lie to my face._

_I rushed past my room, past the lesson room, and pushed past the guards. They tried to stop me, put I quickly ran out of their grips. I pushed open the doors and ran to the pasture. Away from my parents, away from the guards, away from my home. As I ran, I started to think; about everything._

_Winter's the one that's special, not me._

_She's the one who'll become queen, not me._

_She's passed all of her lessons, not me._

_She's the better child, not me._

_They all love her…not me._

_My thoughts were abruptly stopped by a large chorus of pounding approaching me. I looked up to see a stampede of horses racing towards me. I looked back, but I had run so far, the castle looked like a dollhouse. No one was going to hear me from way out here. I gasped in fear and tried to run, but I was frozen down in place. I couldn't move at all, fear made my heart race almost as fast as the horses did and sweat beaded my face._

_I looked back at the castle, and thought my supposedly last thought._

_Goodbye family._

_I braced for impact but was suddenly pushed to the side. Pain pierced my side and I fell to the rough ground. Suddenly, the pounding was gone, and I was still alive. My dress was stained with grass and my hair spread all over the place. I looked at my side and saw four deep scrapes, as if I was grabbed by some kind of bird. I looked up and saw a single hawk, flying in the sky. Still confused on what happened, I started to walk home._

_That was when I had started running to the pasture every day. I started wearing stable-boy clothes, and became a complete rebel._

I hadn't noticed, but after that memory, I fell right asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Answer to all reviews:<strong>

**When I said 'my sister lied', I meant she said Winter and Aednat wouldn't see each other, but they really did.**


	24. Relations

**Hello guys! I know you guys are a bit upset, because Ignite and I were on a roll, updating for four days in a row, but life got in the way- again. But I got a new phone, and even better news, I got an awesome report card! So saying that that's my excuse for taking slightly longer, I present to you the following:**

**The many review replies that we didn't get to:**

**Oh.. actually there aren't many... only three. *sad face***

**Oh well, here's to the three that reviewed!**

**Sunsetdh: If you got the letter, it doesn't mean you have it, it means you might have it. Like, seven people in our Spanish class got a letter, but that doesn't mean that they have it!**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Yeah, I had to ask Ignite cuz I didn't get it.**

**Cynthia Darling: Aw... Thanks! Yeah, and believe me, we didn't even get started! This is the first of their troubles. Ignite thought it was almost over, and then I showed her my story plan, and her face resembled this: 0.0 Yeah. I'm in charge of this story, and Ignite is in charge of the next one, and the tri-qual, we're still deciding.**

**Anyway, I present to you the dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sunsetdh: For not stealing and reading the story plan when you were on Ignite's computer typing up her part of a three part saga we're doing. LOL I can't believe you didn't relize that! Ignite, a written reminder for you to put the story plan somewhere else, seriously!**

**ANway, I also present to you the hopefully longer and more satisfiing chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes, I'm in a rush to update a ton of stuff, now.**

* * *

><p>I glanced at myself in the shard of mirror, trying to get the gory image of that girl, Edna, out of my head.<p>

I shook my head again, and I began to comb my hair, waiting. For what? A lot of things.

Aednat had gone and been that impulsive person she was and attacked the Cyclops thingy, and the cyclpos guards would be here, soon. I knew, because The Cyclops Boss ordered them to be. I had to be calm. Like a ruler. I was racking my brain to think of a plan. I had to, before they got here with a way to imprison my sister.

It was important! I was also waiting for Salina, to come back from her errand, so I could hear her story.

And- it felt like I was waiting for something else as well- maybe myself? That was a weird statement, for sure. I was probably going crazy, I decided grudgingly, and I began to braid my hair up while humming my favorite song.

_"There's a star- there's a star- out there- somewhere!"_

_"There's a wish, to be made, by one I impair..."_

_"If there's a wish- just a wish- no more than one..."_

_" What would you wish for...?"_

_"A boat or money? A wife or snow?" _I laughed. Snow.

_"A child to share a burden or maybe..."_

I thought for a moment. I couldn't remember what came next.

"_A wish."_

_"A sorrow gone, an empty heart filled... or one- to love..." _I finished the verse.

My Mother's Mother's Mother's sister's daughter, Rapunzel, had come up with the song during her eighteen years in a tower, and had shown it to her older cousin, Elsa, my grandmother, and then she had taught it to my mother, and then me. Of course, Great- Aunt Rapunzel had died, a few years prior, a few days after her husband, Eugene, at the age of ninety. It was odd how they died together, my father had always said, but I found it romantic.

I hit my forehead, cursing myself for thinking of such things at such an urgent time. I had to go see Aednat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Nice cliffly here! Not really, know. But listen here, I believe in the following:<strong>

**Elsa's mom and Rapunzel's mom were sisters. **

**The ship that Ariel finds in the little Mermaid is the ship of Arendale that the king and queen died on.**

**Rapunzel's kidnap led to Elsa's home arrest.**

**Rapunzel and Eugene did come to the coronation.**

**The last point here is proved by the movie. Search up 'tangled sighting in Frozen', and the part of 'for the first time in forever' that they are in will come up.**

**The next chapter is about Aednat's plans to escape, and that she thinks that they'll work, but obvious to you but not her, they would NEVER work. And her chains and being tied up and trying to escape them as well. Know that Winter will not be in the next chapter.**

**~Jessamyn**


	25. The Perfect Plan

**Next Chapter! Sorry it took so long, I don't really have an excuse, he, he, he. _I_ didn't get a phone. Only Jessamyn did :(.**

***sigh***

**Well, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p>I sat solemnly on my knees, trying to rub my dirt-covered arms.<p>

The Cyclopes hadn't been very gentle when they brought me here. They grabbed my arms with their dirt-covered, or at least I hope it was dirt, arms and practically threw me in here. Then, they shoved chains onto my wrists, and closed the bars.

I struggled out of impulse and tried to escape.

_Stop it Aednat, you're rushing; calm down._

I cleared my head and breathed slowly.

The first thing you have to do, is get out of these chains.

Right, chains. I summoned a wave of heat to my hands and tried to melt the cuffs that clung to my wrist. As the metal heated up, a sharp pain met my wrist a I immediately stopped. I looked at my wrists to see burned red flesh around the cuffs.

_No melting, you'll burn yourself. Try looking for something to break them._

I searched around the room, looking for some sort of rock or sharp object to brake the chains with. I searched the room five times, but nothing was there, not even a food tray.

_Okay, last option; brute force._

I took a deep breath and pulled as hard as I could, I could feel the metal loosening from the wall, so I pulled harder. Just when I thought the chain would break, I heard a large snap come from my wrist, and an excruciating pain ran up my left arm; causing my vision to blur.

_Oh man._

I dared to look at my hand.

_God no._

The wrist had turned yellow and my hand was limp. I tried to shift my hand's position and bend my fingers, but nothing happened. More pain surged through my wrist, but my hand was numb; I couldn't even feel it. My fears were confirmed; it was broken, or at least dislocated. My head turned foggy and I leaned against the wall.

_Just ignore it._

I couldn't. I was doing nothing, so the only thing I could think of; was the pain in my wrist.

_Get your mind off of it… um… think of… a plan!_

Yes, a plan, even if I'm stuck in here, I still need a plan of overall escape.

Well, if Winter and I combine powers, we can make steam. If we make enough; the Cyclopes would be blinded! I mean, sure, it'd be hard for us to see too, but we could make it. Then, we'd melt the bars of Calder and Chet's cages and get them out. Sure, guards would be after us, but Chet could like, knock them over using wind. Yeah, they're heavy, but Chet could do it, he's strong.

_Yeah, he is strong._

He could do it.

_And cute._

Then, we'd all just find our way out, do a bit of improvising, and that's it! Perfect plan! What could go wrong?

_Now to just get out of here._

I was so busy thinking of a plan, that I hadn't noticed that my broken wrist, had escaped its cuff.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, stupid chapter. MY TWIN KEEPS MAKING ME STALL! IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!<strong>

**I didn't read any reviews, sorry.**


	26. The Escape- Part One

I got up, finally. There was a black net in front of my face. Stretching, I cracked my neck. I was sitting in a cage. A cage. I swear, I wasn't there when I- when did I fall asleep? I was confused. I was too surprised too lift the veil on my face. I rapidly glanced around. I wanted to find out where I was. It was dirtier than where I'd been before. The rust and grime hung from the ceiling of the cage, making it look like a jungle. The bars were rusted, so rusted, that you'd think that they that rusty red in the first place. I gazed out of my cage's center, to see a single gate, and a Cyclops wearing what looked like a manilla toga, standing outside of it. I tried to calm myself. I must be imprisoned for a reason, and that was the guard.

Way to state the obvious. My inner voice scoffed, but ignored it.

I sighed slowly, and I thought it was quiet, but it apparently echoed, because the Cyclops turned around and squinted in surprise.

"Stay where you are, evil sorceress!" He commended, and I pretended to obey.

"You and your travel companion have caused us trouble, so you shall die!" He continued.

What have you gotten me into this time, Aednat? I groaned inwardly.

I glanced at my hands. They were covered, by a cup like shell, with my hands pressed painfully inside.

I glanced up again.

"I wonder what your ugly face looks like."

I remembered the veil. Then I thought for a second.

Flirt with him! You'll mesmerize him and get out of here.

My inner voice had a point. But was I that pretty? I hoped I was. I took a deep breath. It was my only choice. I wished right then someone had taught me to flirt…..

"You do, eh?" I laughed, trying to make my voice light and floaty. He looked confused. "Well, why don't you see?"

I didn't even hesitate. It was my face, so why would I? I pulled my veil back, ripping it in a heartbeat. The Cyclops reeled back.

"No! Don't how me! Anyone who sees a witch's face will die!" He shrieked, and I laughed a low, flirty laugh.

I pulled my hair out of the messy braid it was in an flipped it, combing it out. Cracking my neck on purpose this time, I continued. My inner advisor was very smart!

"Well, big man, if you want to live…. Let me out!" I commanded.

"I can't" He cried.

"Do it!" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled back, and facing away from me, he took his stance again.

I groaned under my breath. My inner voice was nowhere to be heard. Perfect timing, voice. I sulked and tried to think. Hypnotize. Hypnotize. I wanted to try, but I didn't know how. I just needed to do it. It was worth a try. I sighed.

"Oh big man…" I Taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Come he-re." I sang softly, on an alluring monotone.

I'd given up hope that it would work, when he turned, in a slow, zombie-like manner.

I gasped slightly.

I continued.

"Open up the door…."

He did so, and I was practically jumping with giddy-hope.

"Now, walk away, and nobody knows what happened here.."

He obeyed, and I sat there in the cage, ready to go. I jumped up and ran- and then was yanked back. I'd forgotten about the locks.

"Hello….?" I called out, hoping he was there, but no such luck. I groaned and felt like racking my head against a wall, if I could get to one. I put it on my mental to-do list it do it as soon as my life wasn't in danger and I had a spare wall.

Groaning, I pulled myself onto my feet and stared at my shackles. The cups were suffocating my hands.

"Ugh!" I yelled, staring at the things covering my oh-so-useful hands.

I concetrated my thoughts. Maybe I could break out…..

I would have to focus my thoughts on the shckles. I looked down again and focus pocuse. Nothing what-so-ever happened. I did again. And again. And again. Not working. I groaned in defeat.

I knew it was my only chance, so I tried again.

_"you could never do it!"_ A comment from my former maid stung my mind.

_"You? It's the start of a bad joke!"_ From Becky, the half-time bar maid.

_"Look, she's actually trying!- and failing! Isn't that cute?"_ From the only day of school I'd ever gone to, some rich had sadi that.

_"You're a failure."_

_"You'll never be Queen."_

_"You? Crown princess? Oh, please?"_

_"If you're crown princess, I'm seriously the Queen of Laugthington!"_

_"Ha ha! Look at her, like a ghost!"_

_"She's a mess!"_

_"She'll be pushed off throne."_

_"She's a total waste."_

_"If she's the queen, I won't live here anymore."_

_"She's a nuisance, that's for sure."_

_"Loner."_

_"You're a loser."_

All of the mean, rude, or negative comments I'd received over the years flashed through my head, overwhelming me past limits. Again, and again, and again.

"_You're a failure."_

_"You'll never be Queen."_

_"You? Crown princess? Oh, please?"_

_"If you're crown princess, I'm seriously the Queen of Laugthington!"_

_"Ha ha! Look at her, like a ghost!"_

_"She's a mess!"_

_"She'll be pushed off throne."_

_"She's a total waste."_

_"If she's the queen, I won't live here anymore."_

_"She's a nuisance, that's for sure."_

_"Loner."_

_"You're a loser."_

_"You're a failure."_

_"You'll never be Queen."_

_"You? Crown princess? Oh, please?"_

_"If you're crown princess, I'm seriously the Queen of Laugthington!"_

_"Ha ha! Look at her, like a ghost!"_

_"She's a mess!"_

_"She'll be pushed off throne."_

_"She's a total waste."_

_"If she's the queen, I won't live here anymore."_

_"She's a nuisance, that's for sure."_

_"Loner."_

_"You're a loser."_

_"You're a failure."_

_"You'll never be Queen."_

_"You? Crown princess? Oh, please?"_

_"If you're crown princess, I'm seriously the Queen of Laugthington!"_

_"Ha ha! Look at her, like a ghost!"_

_"She's a mess!"_

_"She'll be pushed off throne."_

_"She's a total waste."_

_"If she's the queen, I won't live here anymore."_

_"She's a nuisance, that's for sure."_

_"Loner."_

_"You're a loser."_

_"You're a failure."_

_"You'll never be Queen."_

_"You? Crown princess? Oh, please?"_

_"If you're crown princess, I'm seriously the Queen of Laugthington!"_

_"Ha ha! Look at her, like a ghost!"_

_"She's a mess!"_

_"She'll be pushed off throne."_

_"She's a total waste."_

_"If she's the queen, I won't live here anymore."_

_"She's a nuisance, that's for sure."_

_"Loner."_

_"You're a loser."_

My head was spinning faster, and faster, and faster, my adrenline spiked, and my head reared.

"I'M WORTH WHAT I AM!" I yelled to nobody in particular, and my hands felt colder, with a blast, the shackles broke off. I didn't know what exactly caused me to remember those things, it just happened. These voices, the advice, the creepy random thoughts, something was going on, and I intended to find out. But just not now.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA THE CHAPTER'S OVER! No, I wanted to end it here, but I knew that it wouldn't make you happy and that Ignite would have to stall again…. So I'll update again, with Winter's POV sometime soon, just not know. I tried typing up more, but it's not working. I'm so rushed that it's horrible, so I'll post part two of this soon. Oh, and just reminding you (because you won't listen to me unless I write it), Ignite, Crystal and Adelaide want you to check your email and respond. Pronto. I think you'll get what it means.<strong>


	27. Escape Part Two

**Thanks guys, for the two readers who reviewed and the actual two readers for the other chapter before this. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I ran throughout a labyrinth of corridors, and I skidded at every wall. I needed to find Aednat. I needed to find Aednat. I ran down, down, down the halls, crashing through things as if I was a Cyclops myself.<p>

I finally found her, curled up on the floor of a cage.

"Aeddie!" I sighed slowly, picking up her arm when she yelled.

"Shh!" I whispered through the bars.

"I… can't…. Let….. Go." She heaved and I noticed her arm was red and swollen.

Groaning, I began to think about the time I had healed Aednat.

I thought about the sadness, and eventually a tear worked its way down my cheek.

It landed on her arm, and with all my might, I wished for it to happen, and she was healed.

"Come, on! Create steam with me!" Aednat decided.

"What?" I asked.

"The plan!" She yelled.

"What plan?" I yelled.

"Oh, you won't know, just follow my lead as always!" She sighed in a sorrowful and annoyed manner.

"No, Aednat, I've got a better plan, come on, steam's not going to help us- at all." I groaned.

"Winter!" She growled.

I began to freeze and thaw the lock on her cage, breaking it.

"Aednat!" I gasped as I walked in, glancing at her chains.

"Did you do that?" I gasped again, staring at her broken chain.

"Yes-No-Maybe so?" She stammered, noticing her broken chain.

I chuckled softly, and I began to freeze her other chain when she yanked her hand away.

"I can do it myself." She growled.

"But it's fire-proof!" I protested.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"The type of metal. It's very coarse and rough, and a certain thickness, so it's fire proof. It's not ice-proof." I explained impatiently.

"Sure. Just bragging that your ice is better than my fire." Aednat snapped, and went back to burning her cuffs open.

"Ouch!" She yelped, her wrists turning red from the fire ignited (LOL) in her cuffs.

I groaned, and reached for her hands. "Let me do it." In pain, she didn't protest.

I began to freeze and unfreeze the cuff, making it rusty and useless, slowly, it broke open like a shell in my hand, and Aednat's raw hand showed through.

"Heal me!" Aednat yelled. "I can't use my powers otherwise, it'll hurt too much!" She protested.

I was about to, when I heard a yelling a stomping sound.

It was the Cyclops!

"Aednat!" I shouted. "Get behind me!" I began to shoot ice in front of me, freezing the floors and walls, covering the dust in a beautiful coat of ice, making it look like a palace, instead of an underground Cyclops cave.

"Get away!" I yelled to Aednat.

"I won't!" She yelled back. "Stop treating me like a baby!" She yelled, as I began to skate gracefully, but quickly, away from the slipping monsters.

"I'm not, I treating you like my younger sister!" I groaned back, catching her from falling and dragging her along.

"That's like saying 'I'm not a moron, I'm just mentally challenged'!" Aednat snapped back as we reached the farthest edge of the ice.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, suddenly mad at her.

"You shut your mouth!" She yelled back, and I realized we were having our first actual fight.

I looked over at the sliding beasts and grabbed her arm again. "Let's go!"

We ran through the halls, while yelling at each other.

"Where's Calder?!" I yelled, imagining the handsome prince in a dreamy manner.

"Where's Chet?" Aednat called back, growling the words, as if she hated him.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled.

"What?"

"You brought us here!" Aednat yelled.

"You wanted to go too!"

"No I didn't"!

"You were the one who wanted to talk to Mother and Father!" I accused.

"Nuh uh, Jerkazoid (LOL, you'll get if you read Sisters Grimm)" Aednat screamed.

"Just stop arguing!" I voice called.

A masculine, princely, hot, voice yelled out.

"Calder!" I yelled, recognizing the voice in an instant, and sliding around a corner, jumped on him.

"I was so afraid.!" I sighed.

Calder pried me off as I leapt back, and leapt onto Chet as well, hugging them both at the same time after. They had no idea how relieved I was to see them.

"Oh, I thought you guys could be hurt, or something, or- SOMETHING!" I sighed in relief, hugging both of them again in a motherly manner. Aednat just stared at Chet and looked away, surprised by my bold hugs to the boys.

"We have to get out of here!" Aednat protested, breaking the reunion.

"Yes, and I have a plan, a great one!" I declared.

Aednat scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'm the one with plans."

"This time, it's me." I declared defiantly, and smiled an annoyed grin.

I slowly reached my hand down to the floor and began to grow a wall of ice, up, up, up, and up to the ceiling, trapping the other Cyclops on the other side.

"Okay guys, we have to work together to knock down a wall facing the outside, and then we can escape for sure. We won't have many supplies, but I'm sure we can survive as long as we don't get wet, or frozen." I said, waving my hands in the air as I talked.

"Oh-but.." Calder faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"I think that would be dangerous, I mean, what if the wall fell on us?" Calder protested,

"We'll be fine." I said, taking his hand. Calder's face darkened for a second, then lit up with surprise.

""Aednat, her hands, there're burnt!" He gasped.

"Yeah, heal them Winter!" Aednat said.

"Yeah-" The Cyclops had made it through the wall, cornering us on the other side.

"Move!" I yelled, Crashing through the wall with bolts of ice, grabbing Calder in one hand, and Aednat in the other, screaming and running as fast as I could. We reached the outer wall, and we stood there for a second. It was a dead end, we HAD to break down the walls, or else.

I groaned.

"Guys, we have to do this, or we're dead." I whispered, and composed myself.

"Come'n."

"I'll fight 'em off and guard Aednat, you can do the wall breaking!" Calder yelled, as he began to throw things and kicked and punched at any Cyclops near him, keeping Aednat behind. It was going to be a bloody battle, and I had a feeling that Calder would not survive long. Aednat Sulked behind Him, and threw crates at whoever who came near, but I knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Chet!" I called.

"STRONG WINDS, A TORNADO, MAYBE?" I screamed over the unpleasant racket of people warring.

A strong wind began to blow, making my hair tangle in my face.

I turning away from the wind, sending ice cracking over the wall, as it began to creak and sway. Then it struck me. If the wall fell, so would the ceiling. I screamed at the others, "Get out from under the ceiling!" As the wall began to scream and sway, and began to fall backwards.

Cyclops shrunk backwards, yelled and screaming. The ceiling began to crumble, and we looked up into the avalanche. I wasn't sure who said it, but I heard "RUN!" and that's what I did.

I opened my eyes on a snowbank. I was wrapped up in blankets, and I shook them off, disgusted.

I stretched, and looked around. Chet was busy, unpacking the blankets he'd been lucky enough to recover from the wreck, handing them to Aednat and Calder, as he kept a few for himself. I let my shoulders relax. We were all alive.

I groaned as a pain whizzed up my back and I laid back down, letting my body rest.

"Aednat?!" I called, but there was no response. I let ti be, and got up, aching.

"We need to find a place to stay!" I protested, and the others turned to me at once.

"We do." Calder agreed.

"How?" Aednat asked coldly. "I'm freezing."

"We'll walk on, and try to find something." I suggested, and Chet nodded, while both Aednat and Calder looked skeptical.

"come on." I said, and I began to walk..

The wind blew my hair around, an my face was ruddy, I was sure.

I walked as far as I could, and the entire time, I heard footsteps behind me, scrunching the snow.

I was cold and tired, though the cold didn't bother me.

I heard the footsteps behind me slow as I did. Exhausted, I dropped, and I thought I would fall, but someone caught me.

Calder? No, it was a girl.

"I'm Raina, and this is my sister, Rhinestone, and we'll help you, young girl." I heard, before I passed out, with the teenagers faces etched in my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the crappy, 1467 word chapter, and the linebreaks weren't working, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>


	28. Hate

**Next Chapter! Sorry it took so long, we had A LOT of Summative assignments to do.**

**I didn't have much time to do it, so it's really short.**

* * *

><p>Stupid Winter. I thought as I rubbed my burned wrist. I make all of the plans, me! Not her. Why does she have to take everything from me!?<p>

"Aednat?" Chet asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumbled as I hid my face.

"Come younglings, we're almost there!" Raina called out to us.

In her arms laid Winter, asleep from exhaustion.

Serves her right. I thought.

Soon, a small, wooden lodge came into view. Snow littered the roof and surrounded the vast landscape. A small, white snowflake sailed down from the dark clouds above and melted as it touched my nose. I shook my head rather un-ladylike and started to walk faster.

"Hurry! The snow is beginning to fall!" Rhinestone called out to us, "Come in, come in." she said as she opened the door of the small lodge.

Inside the lodge wasn't any warmer than it was outside. I could feel myself growing weak and black spots occasionally popped into my vision. I shivered and felt Chet start to wrap his arms around me, but he quickly pulled away, and I was left colder than before. Raina quickly carried Winter inside and put her in front of a small hole in the wall, a fireplace, with Calder following close behind. Rhinestone got two small sticks and started rubbing them quickly together, soon enough, a small flame appeared on the rough wood. The flame danced in a smooth rhythmic routine as Rhinestone edged it towards the fireplace.

I watched gratefully as the fireplace burst into a sea of fire, it calmed me.

I looked below it, and saw Winter. She was pale, well paler than usual, causing the fire to reflect off her skin.

Wait, fire?! I realized as Winter's expression worsened.

I hated her for the moment, despised her even, but I couldn't let her die.

"No, don't do that!" I exclaimed as I brushed my hand over the fire, causing it to go out.

The women looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. I ran outside and gathered a handful of snow, trying my hardest not to let it melt. I rushed back inside and placed it on Winter's forehead. She looked better, but I felt worse than ever, and a wave of nausea took over me.

"You are, peculiar people." Raina said as she watched me.

I laughed silently, "We're more peculiar than you think." I murmured to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, stupid chapter. Sorry it's so short.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**AllAmericanSlurp: LOL, cool!**

**Cynthia Darling: My sis says thanks!**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Sorry, I can't really respond. I don't understand. *Tries harder*. Ow, brain cramp. Maybe my sis can explain it to me.**


	29. A Romance

**Hey guys! Sorry that's it's been over a week. This is probably really bad, but it's really long as well. Enjoy!**

**P.S. A 3668 word long chapter**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cabin, a very cold one. I felt refreshed after my sleep and I was happy with the cold that encased me. As I sat up on a cot, it seemed, I felt snow fall from my forehead. Had I been that open with my power? That was a problem. I shook my hair from side to side, my braid falling out and my dress falling lower on my shoulders. I sighed, trying to figure out where I was. After a few minutes of sitting still and recollecting energy, I slipped out of the soiled cot and let my feet touch the cold wooden floor. A shiver ran up my spine, and instead of cringing or chattering my teeth like a normal person, I set my shoulders back and let it overwhelm me. It felt great. I cracked my neck to a side to get a knot out, and then I faced the room. It had a dirty wooden floor that seriously needed a polish. It was tiny, no bigger than four times the cot I'd been on. Next to the cot was a tiny window, the outer sill encased in a thick sheet of fresh snow. To me, that was like bloomed flowers. The ceiling caved down towards the rickety door, giving it a feel of an attic. The door was in worse shape than the floor, with years of being slammed showing on its appearance. There was a dent in the wall, showing where the door had hit repeatedly. Other than that, it was empty except for quite a few dust bunnies. I sneezed in spite of my coldness, mainly because of the dust. After overcoming my fit, I trained my eyes on the door. I started towards it with great vigor, but I jumped after a few strides when the door slammed open. There was a girl, one that I'd seen sometime- who was it again? I couldn't remember, and I stared straight ahead for a few seconds.<p>

She had dark brown hair, cascading down her shoulders, with a slightly plump body that was curvy in all the right places. Her eyes were a warm shade of green, and her lips were a pale pink. Light freckles dotted her neck and shoulders, a few residing on the sides of her nose and over her cheeks. She had small eyelashes, though they were curved in a natural way, making them appear longer. Everything about her was round, it seemed. She wasn't what you would call the most beautiful maiden, but she had something about her constant pretty smile and her beautiful green eyes that made you feel welcomed, and made you think she was prettier than she was.

Who was she? I racked my memory, this way and that, but I turned up with nothing but a faint recollection of seeing her recently.

She looked at me curiously. She opened her lips to form a word, it seemed, but she turned up with a soft 'oh.' She shrunk back into her blankets, shivering.

I gazed at her for a second.

The 'oh,' that could've even been a too loud sigh echoed in the nearly empty room, scaring me out of my silent state.

I jumped, like a hare that almost got struck by an arrow whizzing by.'

"Hello? Winter? Is that right?" The girl said. Although the British accent she had made it sound like 'Hallo? Winta'? It that rii-ght?' She extended the 'right' more than she should.

The girl shivered again. I didn't know who this girl was. I was scared. Was I being held captive? Found somewhere with the rest of us dead? What had happened?!

"Hello?"

"What?" I asked, with a horribly blank face.

"I'm Rhinestone. You can call me Stone if it's too long for you."

"Rhinestone?" I said. " You're the one who saved me!" I exclaimed, and threw my hands around her.

She stepped back, surprised.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, my loud cracking through the nearly deserted room like whip.

It echoed so loudly that I swear, my ears were bleeding for a second there.

"Where's Aednat? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Chet?"

"Even-" I was about to ask about Calder, but I blushes and shook my head. (LOL! You'll get if you've read The Unwanteds by Lisa Mcmann, book three)

"Yes," Stone laughed. "Even him."

I blushed again, and looked away.

" At least I'm sure your sudden faint didn't hurt your love organs." She said, and I hid my face in my palms in the embarrassing comment.

She smiled at me. "It's okay, I understand it's a girls thing, and we can't do anything about it." she said in a surprisingly mature voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked.

"Oh, fourteen." Stone said, waving it off.

"Fourteen?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Is that bad...?" She looked concerned.

"No, just that you seem so mature for your age. I mean, I'm sixteen, and you act older." I waved my hands around to try to make sense of it.

"Yeah, it happens when your parents die at birth and you live with your sister and your aunt for most of your life until she dies as well." Stone said bitterly, "But never mind, its not your fault. Let's go deliver you to your loved ones."

She waved me behind her, and opened the door that I hadn't noticed had closed. On the other side was a flight of stairs, zooming right down to the first floor. I felt a bit dizzy. I normally wasn't like this, I wasn't scared of heights or almost anything, but I was now. I decided that the fall ended up having me paranoid and I looked off to the side. Slowly, I gripped the banister, and I was sure that I was gripping it so hard my knuckles were turning white. I took one quivering step down, and I heard a loud crack. I jumped, and looked up with eyes wide, to see that the temperature had dropped suddenly, and that the wind was whooshing about. The stairs had turned into a slide of ice, and banister was an ice sculpture of foreign beauty. Gasping, I withdrew my hand as if I had touched something hot. Stone gasped, and opened her mouth, but she began to slide. She'd get hurt! I wasn't sure what to do so I tentitively moved my arm out and I heard a sound that resembled a poof. Pulling my hand back, I saw Stone land gracefully in a pile of snow. I sighed in relief, then worked my way down. I had no fear now, my own element. I gracefully landed on the ground, with Aednat, Chet, and Calder all staring at me oddly. I smiled.

"Don't mess with the ice queen." I laughed and splayed my hand around and them rested it on my hip, giving everyone a sassy smirk, even though there was a knot in my stomach.

I was sure I looked very feminine, and maybe even pretty standing there in that defiant way, but Aednat just twisted her lip to the side and looked away. Chet smiled, and Calder just looked on, no expression showing at all.

Then I heard a chuckle. A laugh, and then full out hollering. I turned around to see Stone and another girl in the corner. They were looking up and down at their staircase.

The other girl hadn't seen before. She had blonde curls in and short hairstyle, with huge eyelashes that fluttered every few seconds. Her face was a heart shape, and was really, really pretty. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her lips were like the petals of a red rose. Her skin, though light, was tanned very much. Her blonde hair resembled sand. It gave her a beach girl look. Her atrocious curves were to die for. She'd be turning mens' heads every time she walked by! I must have been staring, because she turned from her view of the stairs and smiled at me.

"Hello. The name's Raina." She had a similar accent to that of Stone, and that's when I realized that it must be her sister, the one she was talking about.

"Oh... Hello." I said.

"Ice Queen, eh?"

"Oh. Yeah." I blushed, and looked to Aednat in terror.

"Its okay. We won't report you or anything like that. We'll help." Raina said.

"And I'm guessing that that's why Aednat here put snow on your forehead after tuning out the fire?" Stone interrupted.

I opened my mouth to ask her repeat that, and I that I didn't get it when Aednat abruptly changed the subject.

"How are you feeling? We need to get back on the road you know." Aednat snapped.

"Oh, I..." before I could answer, Calder interrupted.

"Hey, um... I don't think she looks that good, I mean, she looks really pale..." he began.

"You idiot!" Aednat said, rolling her eyes. "She's always pale. That's the point."

" Well, I mean she doesn't look good.." Calder mumbled. He looked up at me, and he blushed, looking away again.

I stared at him a second longer, and he looked back, and his face flushed to a deep red, sat back and refused to look at me again. And I noted in the back of my mind that the redness didn't fade until a few minutes later, after he finished doing what looked like biting his cheek in frustration.

WHOOP! I thought. Me, drab old Winter, had a boy following around her tail! If I'd been alone, I would have danced the night away!

But according to Mom and Dad and a few of my old suitors, I was a very appealing girl. But I didn't entirely believe them.

"I feel fine." I started. "We've got enough time. If we leave in the evening, we'll get there around two days before we need to."

"But-" Aednat started.

"No buts. We have no supplies, nor food, and we look like ruffians that escaped from prison." I began again, but Calder inturrupted thoughtfully.

"Well, we all do look like ruffians, but you look great! I mean- princess-like! I mean- Oh forget it!" He looked off.

I giggled. "Please don't tell me I said that out loud." He groaned.

I laughed slightly, and blushed. "Anyway," I took a breath, "We shall repay Raina and Stone for their kindness in any way they see fit, visit town and obtain supplies, " I looked around, "Take baths, " Every on laughed at that, "and continue on our journey."

"That seems like a nice plan, but you really don't need to, Winter." Raina smiled, a smile worth millions.

"No, we must. Of formality at least." I declared, and she nodded.

I felt so strong. I had seen my Mother say something, and nobody object, so full of power and ease that it seemed like birthright.

I stood straight an tall.

"If you don't mind me asking, you are Crown Princess Winter? I mean, Pre-Coronation Crown Princess Winter? (Pre-Coronation means wills be coroneted at exactly eighteen, because of death of parents or them stepping down early)" Stone interrupted.

"Yes- how do you know that?"

"Well, your name is Winter, and Your sister's name is Aednat. Twins. And we've heard over the years that Crown Princess Winter was very special, and since your parents died, we've heard even more- condolences, from us too." Raina began.

"Oh- and what were you saying about recently hearing about us-?

"Oh, we've heard much! They say Pre-Coronation Crown Princess Winter is the fairest of all the lands, her lips like a pink sunset, her eyes like the morning sky, a natural pink shadow behind her glowing blue orbs, her beautiful nose slightly upturned in a beautiful way, her waist as thin as a healthy woman can get, her ears the size and shape or the elf queen's, her hair like a platinum waterfall, falling past her waist in such a way you cannot peel your eye off of it, and the sparkle her face shows, and any man looking at her will face under her rule in seconds, waiting for a single word to escape her lips. Her voice, like nectar, flowing fast as a river. Her smile, a gem in the sunlight. When she becomes Queen, they say, our lands will resemble heaven." Raina and Stone chorused with a knowing smile.

"Well- did you two practice that?" Chet asked.

"Nope- well, kind of. Everybody will say the exact same thing if you ask them."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, all I can say is that it's all true." Chet laughed, and Calder nodded, and I began to blush again.

"How about me?" Aednat grumbled.

"I'm not sure. People don't talk about you as much." Raina said, then clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she said it.

Aednat's eyes blazed and she sat back in her chair. " I don't care anyway."

"Good." Raina sighed, and changed the topic. "So- Let's start by going to market."

"Okay- I think I'll need new clothes though- and the others need a wash as well."

I wasn't dirty, but everybody else was. But my dress was in shreds.

"We could lend you-" Stone began.

"No." I refused. "I'll find some on my own that aren't yours."

I made my way back up the stairs, making a thicker layer as I did. I closed the door to the room How would I get clothes? At the back of my mind, I wanted to go ask Raina and Rhinestone for some, but I was already using their kindness all the way. There had to be a different way.

I paced the length of the room, thinking. Wait- I could make a dress! But I'd need sewing things, cloth, and I'd be using their things anyway. I had nothing with me, except the clothes on me, some money that wasn't enough for a dress at all, and powers. Wait- powers! That was genius! I would make a dress for myself!

I would just freeze my dress over! I jumped up, congratulating myself for the idea, and I settled back down. I only had one chance. I concentrated, and I felt a flash, and I felt colder. Better.

I looked down in surprise to see a modest dress fit for doing things in without revealing my powers. It had a white pair or sleeves, dangling in the flowiness. The collar stood up a few inches, also white. The white turned into an aqua as it reached the hem. There was an aqua sash tightly knotted across my middle. The dress ended at the bottom of my feet, covering all successfully. No sparkle no iciness. I was safe. As long as nobody touched the dress, they would never know.

I opened the door with great vigor and gracefully made my way down the stairs.

"What do you think? It's made of frost." I said, and twirled, the frosty sheets flowing as smoothly as cloth itself.

"Wowza." Chet gasped, and Calder's face grew warm, I could tell, from the redness of it.

I smiled. "Where's Aednat?"

"Right here." Aednat said, standing in the corner, a clean version of her former self. She was wearing the same dress, but it looked like it had been washed.

"Let's go to market."

* * *

><p>After reaching the market, I bought some food with the little money we had, and began to shop for a bag to put it all in and trying to figure out how we'd travel quickly without attracting attention.<p>

We'd have to use horses, but the financial situation was the problem. I'd never not had enough money to do something! I was stumped.

I thought through and through when I heard a voice.

"Come and get your name told! Give me three clues to guess your name, and if I don't, you'll win three gold! If I do, pay me a gold!" I heard a voice yelling.

That was a chance. I risky one, but one. I entered the center of market to see an old woman, hunched over, yelling it repeatedly.

"Hello?" I asked slowly. "I would like to play your game."

"This is not a game, but a work of art." The old woman snapped. "Gimme the clues."

"Um…. My name starts with a consonant. It also has two vowels in it. And it is also a common noun."

"Hm…. Nice clues." She commented with a smile. "Winter."

"Oh." I gasped. "You got it." I groped around in my bag to pay her.

"No, no honey." She patted my hand. "Here." She handed me a bag. "Go now."

"But-" I began.

"Shhh… close your eyes now, and take a deep breath. You look frazzled." I didn't know what else to do.

I closed my eyes and then opened them. And she was gone. The mat she's been sitting on, her basket, her money bowl, everything, just like that. I gasped for breath, my head spinning. That was impossible! Well, I'd thought Ice Powers were also impossible…

I shook my head. There was something fishy about this, and I would find out.

* * *

><p>I met all of the in town plaza, along with Raina, but Stone was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"I'll look for her." I offered, and I went off across the market.

I finally found her, gazing at a trinket in a stall.

"Stone, we have to go." I urged her.

"I don't want to. I want to sit here and admire."

"The trinket? I'll buy it for you!"

"Not the trinket, silly, him. " I looked up to see a man past where she was staring.

He was average height and very hunky. His muscles just rippled across his body. His skin was slightly tanned, a small goatee covering the tip of his chin. His hair was brown, swishing to the side when he said something. He laughed loudly at something, and kept on making very loud sarcastic comments that were really funny, actually. I would have liked him, if I had not had my own hot guy for myself.

"I'll take care of it." I told Stone, and walked towards him.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said, turning around, and I could have sworn I heard a wolf whistle from one of him pals. I could tell that they were checking me out, and I ignored it. It was for Stone.

"Hey, your name?"

"Griffin."

"Could I talk to you, privately?" I asked, and I heard the guys chuckling.

"Sure." He said, flashing a cocky smile, and led the way and rolled my eyes.

"So, Griffin." I began. "Are you free tonight?"

"Oh, need a date, don't you?" He asked, and he got a bit closer to me. I scooted back and rolled my eyes.

"Not really, but just don't ask why, but I'm inviting you to dinner. Will you please come?" I pleaded. I didn't know what else to say.

"Really?" Griffin smirked. "Pay up."

"But you're getting a free dinner!" I protested.

"Hmmm…" He seemed to think about it. "Fine, I'm in, for a copper."

I groaned. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Later, we were back at the cottage. "So… you'll leave after dinner?" Raina asked.<p>

"Yes. I'll miss you guys." I sighed.

"I'll miss you too. Right, Stone?"

"What?" Stone asked, back from her daydreaming. "Right, I'd love to."

"What?" Raina glared at her. "

"Never mind." Stone blushed and went back to daydreaming.

I heard a knock on the door. "Guess who it is."

* * *

><p>After a hearty delicious dinner, Griffin gave me my copper back, and he go up.<p>

"Hey, Rhinestone, want to come outside with me?" He asked.

"Whatever for?" I mocked.

"Um…. To get some fresh air?" He mumbled.

"Go ahead." Raina ushered her sister, and Stone practically ran out the door.

After cleaning and washing the dishes and making a pile of the clothes we had in a bag, I went outside to the horses I'd bought with the money in the bag. I was sure that woman was supernatural, and trying to help me somehow.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Stone and Griffin sitting a few feet away from me.

(if you are allergic to romance, don't read this part)

"The sky is so pretty tonight!" Stone sighed, and Griffin looked up.

"It is. But you're prettier." He smiled flirtatiously.

I then noticed they were holding hands.

"Aw….. You make me shy." She smiled.

"That's weird. You're a very loud person."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You big mean bird!" Stone giggled.

"Bird? What the heck? Birds aren't this muscular, or handsome-" He began.

"It's your name, idiot!" Stone laughed.

"Hm... I usually don't let people call me an idiot, but I'll have to make an exception for this beautiful princess." He said.

"MmmHmmmm…" Stone muttered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

I waited. And waited, and a few seconds later, I turned away.

After all, it's not polite to watch someone's first kiss. (LOL, Wendy Mass, the Last Wish, on the Last page, the exact same sentence.)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Maybe it wasn't as long as I promised... but oh well, LONGER.<strong>

**:) Review!**

**~Jessamyn**


	30. Poor, Stupid, Aednat

**Here's the next chapter! I wanted to finish it really quick!**

* * *

><p>Unknown.<p>

Unwanted.

Un-. I thought as I sat in the dark corner of the room.

I watched the others laugh and eat, Stone and Griffin… having fun together (kissing), Winter eating her meal like a crown princess, Calder Watching her contently, and Chet- oh, Chet- laughing in the same laugh he had when we first met. His mouth opened wide; showing his two rows of perfect teeth, and his chest rose and fell in sharp exhale. He threw his head back, causing his blonde locks to rise on his face and reveal his glistening, blue eyes. Everyone was content, and no one seemed to notice I was gone.

I stood up slowly, careful not to arouse the senses of the people around me. I swiftly ran to the door, my feet making no noises when they met the floor. I grazed my hand gently across the doorknob an swiftly grabbed it. I pulled it open slightly, just enough for me to get through, and dashed outside.

I ran across the snowy plain, the ice fading into water when my skin made contact, causing a trail of green grass to spread behind me. When I could run no more, I set myself down in a circle of freshly-melted snow. I lit a small flame in my palm, and watched it dance.

"_I touch the fire and it freezes me,_

_I look into it, and it's black._

_Why can't I feel?_

_My skin should crack and peel!_

_I want the fire back…_" I sang softly as I thought of- well- everything.

"_Now, through the smoke she calls to me,_

_To make my way across the flame._

_To save the day,_

_Or maybe melt away!_

_I guess it's all the same…_

_So I will walk,_

_Through the fire!_

_Cause where else can I turn?_

_I will walk,_

_Through the fire!_

_And let it…_" I stopped as I heard footsteps behind me.

I doused my fire and quickly turned to see Raina looking at me softly.

"No, don't stop." she said, "It seems to calm you." she sighed.

I tried to say 'no', but it didn't seem she'd take 'no' for an answer. So I continued.

"_So one by one they turn from me,_

_I guess my friends can't face the cold_…" I continued.

"_But why I froze,_

_Not one among them knows,_

_And never can be told._

_These endless days,_

_Are finally ending in a blaze_…" I lit a large fire that went up my arms at the last verses.

"_And I am caught, in the fire,_

_The point of no return._

_So I will walk through the fire and let it!_

_Burn._" I whispered the last word and let the fire disperse.

"You didn't say it right." she sighed when I finally ended.

"Hmm?" I asked, confused.

"I know there's a 'we' somewhere in there." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but, there's no one else really there with me." I sighed and turned away.

Raina walked to my circle of grass and sat down beside me. "That's not true."

I looked up to her face.

"There's your sister, Winter, and your other friend, Chet."

I noted how she didn't mention Calder.

"They're all here for you."

"Sure." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I know things seem, dark. No one knows much about you, and you think no one cares." she said softly, "But they do. You may feel, alone, but, they all care. It's like what you did for Winter. I bet you hated her right then, the way you were acting."

I nodded and hid a smirk.

"But you still helped her, you have a connection with your group. Even that boy, Chet. I've seen the way you look at him."

My face turned bright red and I looked away quickly, causing Raina to giggle.

"You've done this a lot, haven't you?" I asked her, suddenly warmer.

She shrugged, "Even Stone gets a little moody sometime." she said.

"Aednat! Come on we have to go!" I heard Winter call out.

I leaped up at her voice, I started to run back, but stopped and turned towards Raina. "Thank you." I said and ran towards my twin.

"Where have you been?" she asked once I got to the doorway.

"Out." I said, not wanting to explain.

"Good you're back. I was starting to worry." Chet said when he walked into the room.

I was about to reply, but Calder pushed me aside to get to Winter.

"Come on, we should go, it's getting late." he said.

We walked towards the distant ocean and I looked back to our 'companions'. They all waved and called out 'goodbye', even Griffin. I smiled widely and waved back at them.

"Hurry up Aednat." Calder called out.

I turned back, and ran to catch up to my group.

We reached the ocean in almost no time at all. Beside us was a rough river that flowed from the ocean it was born from. My boots started to sink into the soaked earth, and my feet constantly got stuck. The boys also had the problem, but Winter just walked on it gently with her high-heels. I soon got frustrated and slid my boots off of my bare feet. My skin touched the cool, damp ground, and I laughed. This was much better. I ran to catch up to my sister, leaving my boots in the marsh. When we got to the edge of the land, I dipped my hand into the lukewarm water. It turned to steam and I pulled my hand out quickly.

"So, how do we get a boat?" I asked, for none was in sight.

"Um…" Winter pondered, like she hadn't thought of that before, "we, don't need one, right? I mean, Calder can control water, right?" she suggested.

"Yeah, can't you, separate the water, ad make a passageway for us, right?" Chet offered.

"N-no," Calder stuttered, "it's too much water." he said, immediately getting rid of the option.

Chet shrugged and thought some more.

"Maybe I can help." a voice said.

I turned around to see a woman, her head resting on a stone.

Her skin was pale, and reflected the water. She had dark blue eyes, with a tinge of green at the bottom; it all resembled the sea. Her hair was dark brown with blue tinged at the end. Her lips were as red as a rose and her teeth glistened like pearls. She wore a top garb of what seemed to be silk with pearls and gems dotting the ruffles. Below her, curved a blue tail, with scales that glistened in all the colors of the rainbow.

She was a mermaid.

"Oh, hello." I said and curtseyed, not wanting her to get offended. Sadly, my friends didn't do the same.

The mermaid nodded back. Her eyes slowly blinked, revealing her blue eye shadow and long eyelashes. "Oh, I like you." she said, gesturing towards me. "Don't you know manners?" she asked Winter sternly.

"Oh, sorry." Winter curtseyed. "Good evening."

"You call that a curtsey?" the mermaid asked, seemingly annoyed.

Winter slumped her shoulders, obviously saddened.

I wanted to punch that mermaid in the face for that, but, no, I couldn't do that now. We needed help.

"Oh, never mind that. So, you need help crossing the sea?" the mermaid asked.

"Yes, please." I replied, almost forgetting the 'please'.

The mermaid nodded. "What were you, raised in a barn?" she asked Winter, obviously insulting her again.

"She's perfectly fine!" Calder said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you get snappy with me young man! I'm trying to help you." she mermaid sternly said.

Calder was about to say something, but Chet put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good boy, calming the beast. Now, fix your face while you're at it." She said.

Now I was angry. She can insult my sister (even though I'd still punch her for that), she can insult my sister's boyfriend, (well, not exactly her boyfriend, how about romantic interest?), but she CANNOT INSULT MY MAN!

I leaped up, and before I could stop myself, I punched her in the face.

When I finally noticed what I did, I gasped. "OMG I am sooo sorry! Here, let me-" I tried to say.

"You little *****! You'll pay for that!" (Mermaids get very furious when they're insulted)

Before I could interject, seaweed wrapped around my arms.

"I curse you!" she glowered.

"At dawn, you'll turn into a creature of flight,

And so shall you be, until comes night,

When it comes you'll be in your former spawn,

Until comes again the break of morning dawn,

When you are your former self,

You cannot speak, or show yourself,

And so the curse will go, to revenge my vain,

And you will suffer in horrible pain,

This shall be, unless you dare,

To gain a piece of unicorn hair,

Then place it in a boiling heap,

Of gold from inside a dragon's keep,

And mix it with a special load,

Of mushroom, a home to a special toad,

When all of this is done you'll say,

'make these feathers go away!'

But if not done within two days,

The curse put on you shall not fade." she chanted.

When the chant was done, dark water rose from the ocean and surrounded me in a dark cage. It moved around me like a hurricane, that caused my hair to fly inches above my head. I could hear the mermaid laughing, and I tried to escape, but the water trapped me in.

My arms begat to tingle, and when I looked, I saw that they were turning white. Glistening feathers sprouted from my skin and created large wings. My body shifted and became that of a white bird. My bare feet turned webbed and transformed into two small paddles. My neck elongated and my face turned white, with a black mask that surrounded my eyes. A beak replaced my mouth and nose, and I could feel myself shrinking. The water dispersed and faded back into the water.

I looked forward, but only saw the vast ground. I looked up to see Winter, Calder, and Chet staring at me with wide eyes. I tried to ask why, but only a honk slid through my mouth. I looked down at my body and came to one conclusion.

I was a swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses!<strong>

**SavvyMagic: Yeah, I recently read it over, it has ALOT of grammar mistakes, sorry, and thank you! :D**

**RandomWords247: Yeah, you spelled it right. Ikr. :)X**

**Cynthia Darling: Yeah, it's cute. What romances are you allergic to? :)**


	31. Painfully Short

**This is painfully short and horrible, and I except to wake up tonight to be chased down with pitchforks and knives. AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY I TOLD YOU SO IGNITE!**

* * *

><p>I watched in horror as a white bird, a beautiful one indeed, hipped out of the dark waters.<p>

I wished that I could have moved, or attacked, or done SOMETHING to prevent that witch from transforming my sister.

But it was too much. My love life, a swan for a sister, Raina and Stone's troubles, our quest, my parents murderers, and everything else.

But what way WAY too much was the swan opening its mouth and saying, "I can't look that bad, can I?"

I woke up,with a throbbing headache. Three faces were hovering over me. Well, a correction- two faces and one beak.

Seeing that was almost enough for me to faint again. But as I said, ALMOST.

I shook my head to clear of the drowsy haze. I hiccupped.

"Winter?" I heard a voice ask, but in the haze, it sounded like something completely different.

"Huh?" I groaned, lifting my head.

"Winter?" It was clearer now.

"Yes? Cal-Calder?" I groaned, blinking my eyes feverently to clear the whiteness.

"Get up and dresed, we need to save your sister." Calder sighed.

Suddenly, it all came flooding back.

"Right!" I declared, more awake now.

"Wait, what do you mean, get dressed?" I exclaimed and lloked down to see my formerly beautiful dress in tatters.

"Ugh.." I groaned.

"I'll do that, you go!" I exclaimed.

I pushed Calder away. "Okay." He said, taking a seemingly silent Chet and Aednat the Swan with him.

I sat down on the ground feeling the dirt sting at the new cuts in my feet. Life was a freakin' mess.

What had the spell been?

I closed my eyes an recalled.

It was hazy though.

"At dawn, you'll turn into a creature of flight,

And so shall you be, until comes night,

When it comes you'll be in your former spawn,

Until comes again the break of morning dawn,

When you are your former self,

You cannot speak, or show yourself,

And so the curse will go, to revenge my vain,

And you will suffer in horrible pain,

This shall be, unless you dare,

To gain a piece of unicorn hair,

Then place it in a boiling heap,

Of gold from inside a dragon's keep,

And mix it with a special load,

Of mushroom, a home to a special toad,

When all of this is done you'll say,

'make these feathers go away!'

But if not done within two days,

The curse put on you shall not fade."

I had to find a unicorn hair, gold form a dragon's hoard, and a mushroom. Hmmmm….

This wasn't going to be easy.

I thought as I began to repair my dress. Where could I find a unicorn hair?

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to attack me.<strong>


	32. The curse of feathers

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, and it's so short. I wanted to write more, but I'm at a HUGE writer's block for this part, please understand. :)**

**Sorry, I didn't read any reviews either.**

* * *

><p>I hated having feathers. They were itchy, uncomfortable, and I felt like a throw pillow.<p>

I hung my head as I waited for Winter to fully recover. These feathers were making my sister faint too.

"You okay?" Chet asked as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, if being turned into bird ad freaking your sister out is 'okay'." I responded.

"Well, you're the prettiest bird I've ever seen." he said, almost in a mutter. His eyes widened when he noticed that I heard him. "I-I mean a swan, they're beautiful birds, I mean, you are a swan, so, um… I… should go check on Winter and Calder." and with that touching statement, he dashed off, and my heart plummeted.

"So, where do we find a unicorn?" Winter asked.

"Well, I don't have any on hand but…" Calder said, which quickly gained a glare from Winter.

"Hmm, well; you're a swan, so you can fly, right?" Winter asked and turned towards me.

"I-I guess." I stuttered, already unsure of this plan.

"Maybe there's some unicorn island around-"

"'unicorn island'?" Chet replied.

"Maybe you could fly up and try to find it." Winter continued, ignoring Chet.

"How could that ever-" Calder started.

"You got any better idea?" Winter shot, annoyed.

Calder raised his hands in surrender and Chet gestured towards me.

This should be fun. I thought sarcastically.

I spread my long wings and frantically moved the up and down, up and down. I ran forward, and just as my feet were about to touch the water, I rose from the ground. I was flying! But that soon ended, as I plummeted back down and fell into the water.

So much for a thrilling flight.

My head broke from the water, and my body followed close after. I looked back to see Calder biting back a laugh, Chet laughing freely, and even Winter was covering a giggle.

"Can you guys look for a toad or something?" I called out, "This may take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, really bad. Oh well.<strong>

**Stay fabulous my friends! ;)**


	33. Unicorn's Hair

**Hi guys! This is really short, again, but we're trying to edge closer to something, and yeah. I kind of have a writer's block, because this is a stale part I really don't like, but all I can say is that once this part is over, there will be multiple, dramatic chapter, so yeah. Read on!**

* * *

><p>I held my head in my hands as Chet and Calder helped Aednat out of the water.<p>

What could I do? I pondered over the possibilities.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

Again and Again and Again in my head.

The words became an annoying song.

Unicorn's Hair.

Unicorn's Hair.

I bet you can't get me!

I groaned.

"Hey… Winter!" Chet ran over to me.

"Yeah?"

"That's a pretty name, you know."

"Thanks."

"I like your dress. You make it look pretty."

I huffed. "Chet. Do you like my sister or not? If you do, you shouldn't be flirting with her sibling."

"Sorry," Chet mumbled, "I was practicing."

"What?"

"Practicing so I can impress Aednat without offending her or dying or embarrassment." He sighed, and for a second, the older boy looked much younger than me.

Smiling, I grabbed his hand. "Hey, Chet, " I looked in his eyes, "You're like a brother to me, I'll help, don't worry."

And with that, his face lit up. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He said, jumping up.

"See you later then." I sighed as he hopped off, to who knows where.

Unicorn's- woah- I rode a Pegasus.

What if it could find a unicorn for me?

I was a freakin' genius.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm betraying you.<strong>


	34. A voice in the wind

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was in the mountains of Colorado with no internet for the first week of summer, and I'm also learning Geometry over the summer; so I don't have to take it next year and just go to Algebra II. So I have to work everyday until like noon. And I'm also really bunched up trying to have fun with my family, friends, and do work. Hope you guys understand!**

**sorry, I didn't read any reviews _again_.**

* * *

><p>I could just see the certificate.<p>

Aednat

Died by crashing to her death

Found in a heap of white feathers

May she rest in peace

I fell to the ground.

Well, I was at the island, but it wasn't what I wanted.

There was no nature in sight. There were no trees, no grass, and no vegetation of any kind. There was only dark stone, and a mountain that was so tall; I couldn't see the top. I ran a list of supplies we needed through my head.

A mushroom; home of a special toad.

A unicorn hair.

And… Gold from a dragons den.

Great, I have to find a dragon's den. This was the perfect environment for one. It was probably at the top of that mountain. I had a problem though; I couldn't fly. (Oh, did I mention; I HATE being a swan. It's not as fun as you may think.)

I tried flying once more, but to no avail; I was stuck on the ground. The only benefit of being a swan, and I didn't have it. Walking wasn't so easy either, (have you ever tried walking with flippers? No? I didn't think so. Well, it's hard) but there was nothing else to do, so I walked, or more; waddled, to the foot of the stone mountain.

Please let it not be high. I begged, but I knew it was going to be.

I slowly trudged up the mountain, flapping a few times to get extra height, but got really nowhere. I really hoped Winter and the boys were having a better time than I was. I was about 20 feet off of the ground, when I finally started to rest.

About 5,000 feet left to go. I thought.

I was about to keep going, before the whole mountain started to shake. Rocks started to tumble down and my swan feet were not made to withstand large rustling. Another rock fell, and I was thrown off of the mountain. I was sure I would fall to my death, but the complete opposite happened. I was picked up by the wind. It flowed under my wings and through my feathers until I was lifted higher than I was before. A faint whispering seemed to come through the wind, and it was all but creepy.

Hey, uh, Aednat. No, no, no.

Heyyy, Aednat. What!? No!

How do I impress a girl? Especially one like her?

She's not one for heroes, and she's definitely NOT a damsel in distress.

She's… perfect.

Too perfect for me.

What do I do!?

How does Calder do it!? He's so good with girls!

Maybe, maybe I'm not the right person for her after all.

I mean, I get all awkward and tongue twisted when I'm around her. Is that a bad sign?

I don't know.

Should I give up?

Maybe.

Yes.

Wait.

No.

I- I just have to keep trying.

I'll get to her… I hope.

I have to.

After that last sentence; the wind stopped, and I was dropped about five inches to the ground. Well, it was better than dying. I guess.

But I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was thinking about the whispering.

Was that Chet? What was he talking about. Was he talking about… me? No. That's impossible. He wouldn't be talking about me. Would he? No. I'm too… Blegh. Besides, just because he was saying my name doesn't mean he was talking about me. Did he really mean all of those things? All of these love-struck questions flew through my now tiny head.

What I didn't notice, was the amount of flame rising up around me. That is, until I saw the flames myself. When I did, I gasped and jumped back. Then another thought came to me, and I laughed.

Looks like wind boy uses his powers when his emotions get flustered too. I thought, and the thought made me smile.

I would've sat there for hours pondering the recent events. But fate was on my side. Another earthquake shook the mountain, and I could feel hot air blow across my feathers. Wait. Earthquakes don't do that. Knowing this, I made my way around the mountain, and soon found the source of the shaking. Right behind the mouth of a cave, was a dragon.

It was golden, with white horns and claws that were the same color. It was about 50 feet long, with wings that sprawled out on the ground at about 25 feet long each. It was lined with spikes from its head to the tip of its tail. The top row of its bright, white teeth showed on its bottom lip. Its eyes were closed, and it seemed to be asleep. Its breath was coming out in warm puffs, and sailing through the cave entrance.

It was time to be stealthy.

I slowly waddled past the dragon's claw, which was sprawled out in front of it, and made my way around the giant 'reptile'. Though, I soon found that there was no way around the dragon, and I had no intention of flying over the beast in fear of falling, and waking it up. (Isn't my life just grand?) So, I did the only thing left I could do. I had to climb over the dragon. I used my extreme stealth skills; which included flapping my wings frantically and only lightly touching the ground, not noticing how loud flapping really was, and made my way to the dragon's wing. Unfortunately, my stealth skills caused a few feathers to puff out into the air and, just to my luck, as I was just passing the dragon's left nostril; a feather popped out and flew into the dragon's nose. The dragon stirred and snorted, obviously disturbed by the feather. I froze in place, hoping that if I made no noise, the dragon wouldn't wake up. To my surprise, it worked! The dragon stayed asleep. Which, unfortunately, caused me to sigh in relief. And that was all it took.

The dragon's eye jerked open, and it immediately saw me. I guess fate was tired of being on my side. The dragon sat up quickly, and fear overtook me. I scattered away, only to be stopped by the dragon's claw landing on my tail feathers. It didn't really hurt, but I let out a small yelp and I was lifted into the sky. The claw brought me up to eye level with the dragon, and his eye was about 50 times my size.

He opened his mouth, and I expected a traditional phrase of , "Who dares to disturb my slumber!?" but he only let out a loud roar.

I guess he's not much of a talker. I thought.

"Who dares trespass on my domain!?" he roared.

Close enough.

I didn't have any time to respond, because he immediately spoke again.

"Well, it looks like whoever it was brought me a pretty snack!" the dragon purred.

"Help!" I yelped, but I knew that it would never come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, again, I am going to write more, but I just didn't have time, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long.<strong>

**Stay fabulous! ;)**


	35. Hair- Check!

**Hi guys, here's the long over due chapter, but it's short...**

* * *

><p>I climbed up onto a tall rock, facing my Pegasus in the face. I sighed. I'd gotten literally nowhere with talking to her or anything. She just stared at me like I was crazy.<p>

"Listen," I said, exasperated. She turned away and began to eat grass off of the ground. I groaned.

"Any luck, Princess?" Calder asked, batting away leaves that hit his handsome face as he climbed through the undergrowth towards me. My heart fluttered a bit, but I immediately got in control of myself.

"Nope."

"Well Princess, seems we have to resort to desperate tactics." He said sighing.

'Princess' was his new nickname for me, and he seemed to call me that all the time.

"No, I'll figure something out!" I exclaimed, and ushered him away. "You'll see! I'll have this done in no time!"

"Well I don't care about no time, I care about in two days, Princess!" Calder called as I pushed him away.

Woah, his muscles are so- strong! I thought, feeling the rippling skin and muscle across his back as I pushed him away.

I literally smacked myself and walked off, waving uncertainly to the prince, and turning back to the infuriating horse with wings.

I patted it's back, and laid my ear against it's chest, listening to her heart beat.

Life was a mess. I felt like crying, but I kept it in as I leaned against the beast, sighing. Suddenly I felt a jolt as the horse hopped away, leaving me fending for my balance and ran off. I tried to run after it, but I lost it in the trees.

I was lost, I was sad, and my et was gone, my sister was a swan, and my only hope had been crushed by hooves. I felt like a mess. So I cried. Just went ahead and cried. Tears streamed down my face and I buried my head in my lap, feeling like anything but a princess. I felt a nudge on my back, and I jumped. It was my horse! Leaping, I grabbed her mane hugging it so hard I'm sure it would have suffocated. Then I gasped. In it's mouth was a silver hair. Hallalooyah.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>


	36. Dragon's Gold-Check!

**Finally the next chapter! Now it's my turn to dodge pitchforks and eat tomatoes. The only excuse I had, is I was in a play. It doesn't get any further than that, unless being lazy is an excuse. I just took a small break, but now I'm back with the next chapter! Please don't throw pitchforks at me! The tomatoes are fine though, throw away!**

* * *

><p>I could NOT die like this!<p>

I flapped frantically, desperately trying to escape from the dragon's grip. I squirmed and jostled and struggled, but it was no use; this thing wouldn't let go. I even tried to use my powers, but this stupid swan body wouldn't let me. I was stuck. What made me even angrier, is that the dragon just sat there and laughed.

"I haven't had as raw of meat here in a while," it said, still chuckling, "well, that won't be a problem for long."

As he said that; his mouth opened wide, and I discovered what he was about to do. I thrashed more, this swan was not becoming barbecue! The dragon didn't even flinch, his maw opened wider to reveal a ball of flame forming in the back of its throat. The flames grew, and almost immediately escaped their prison. The orange tongues of flame soon engulfed my form, and I braced for the worst. I swore I was going to become fried chicken right at that moment, but nothing happened. The flames just danced around me in a spectacular light-show that made my beak gape open in wonder. I was REALLY glad I was still flame-resistant.

When the flames finally stopped coming, the dragon smiled in imagined triumph, and opened his eyes. His face was more priceless than any human face could ever be when he saw me untouched by his flames. I smirked (as much as a swan can) at his reaction, and held back the urge to laugh. The dragon growled at his failure, and opened his maw to release another jet of flame. Once again, it passed harmlessly around me. It tried about three more times, until it seemed to be out of breath. At every failed attempt the dragon's sense of confusion, and wonder, seemed to grow. After the last blast of flame, the dragon's eyes grew wide, and he started to set me down. I almost shouted out in triumph, but the dragon didn't put me on the floor, he put me on his tail, and lifted me so I was level with his face.

"Fireborn… why are you a duck?" the dragon questioned.

"Fireborn?" I replied, admittedly COMPLETELY CONFUSED.

The dragon's eyes flashed and he seemed to bring me closer to his face. "Ah, I see; you're new. Well, I'll miss Syndica very much." it said, confusing me even more.

"New? Syndica? What the heck are you taking about?" I asked, more confused than afraid of the dragon now.

The dragon just shook his head slowly. "You'll find out soon enough." he sighed, and seemed distant, as if remembering something.

_'I'll miss Syndica very much.'_ The sentence ran through my head repeatedly.

"Who's Syndica?" I asked, "You'll miss her?... Is Sydica dead?" I continued; putting the puzzle together.

"So you're smarter than I thought." the dragon replied, leaving me a little offended, "Yes." he finally said after a long period of silence.

"Why did you think I was her, or 'Fireborn' as you said it?" I asked, "Did she have fire powers too?"

The dragon nodded. "The Fireborn is a being of pure flames, that is 'born' when the original Fireborn has died." it said, "There are four 'born' elements: the Iceborn, the Waterborn, the Windborn, and the Fireborn; which is you." it said calmly, as if it was a teacher giving a history lesson.

"Like Winter, Calder, Chet and I!" I realized.

The dragon's eyes grew wide. "Do you know the other element borns?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied, "One of them is my sister."

The dragon shook his head slowly again. "All of them in the same group? This can't be good." he muttered.

I couldn't really understand him, so I just asked the main thing that was on my mind. "Hey, if I didn't even know about this stuff, how do you know? And how do you know that I'm really the Fireborn, and not just some freak of nature?"

The dragon sighed. "Each element born has the creature that guides all of the 'rebirths' for lack of better words. The Fireborn's creature is the dragon, Ice- the unicorn, Water- the great sea-serpent, Wind- the air-niad."

"But, I can create a phoenix, not a dragon. And Winter can create a Pegasus, not a unicorn. What's with that?" I asked.

"Hmmm," the dragon pondered, "a phoenix you say? Well that's a first… Well, that is your soul spirit guide; that only _you _have. Just as the Iceborn has her Pegasus."

"Wow." was all I could say from the large intake of information.

The dragon just…smiled? I didn't know dragons could do that, but this one did. Its lip tilted up slightly as he looked at me, as if remembering a good friend. "Ah, you're so young. It's good you learn this now so it can affect your future." he sighed.

I just looked up at him.

"Well, you should be on your way; your friends might wonder where you are." he said after a silent pause.

"Oh!" I said, remembering why I was here, "I can't, not yet. You see… I'm not supposed to be a bird." I flapped wildly for evidence.

"Ah, I expected much so…"

"Yeah, so… I actually came here for a reason. Um, a mermaid cursed me, and I need some gold from a dragon's den to turn back to normal." I stuttered, realizing how stupid sounded as I went on.

"That's it?"

"Well, no, but my friends are looking for the other stuff," I sighed, "I hope they're alright."

The dragon chuckled, still didn't know dragons could do that either but, "They're probably fine." he said, "Now, how much gold do you need?"

Soon, I had a bag full of gold, and I was ready to go. I waved goodbye to my new friend the dragon, and jumped in the air. I immediately fell, due to the increased weight of the gold, but the wind swept me up like it had before; containing lost remains of Chet's whispers. Hearing his voice made me feel calm, and, though I didn't notice, I was smiling the whole flight home. That is, until I suddenly stopped, and I crashed into the water, a few feet away from the shore. Chet was there, sitting with his head resting on a rock. He must've not seen me.

"Chet!" I called out and waved in the air.

He didn't respond.

"Chet!" I called as I ran across the shore to him.

No response.

"Chet?" I asked as I walked right in front of him. "Hello?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

I started to get worried, and my mind conjured up some of the worst scenarios possible.

"Chet!" I cried out, and lowered myself to shake him.

I was about to shake him, to try to wake him up, but his head turned towards where I had come from, and he sighed. "Aednat," he said, "I hope you're okay." he sighed.

"What!? Chet! I'm right here! Don't you see me!? Don't you hear me!?" I cried out, tears starting to from in my eyes.

I looked to the sea, and on the horizon I saw no sun, only stars, and a moon starting to glow in the sky. I suddenly realized, that this was how the mermaid had cursed me. This is what she meant. I didn't like it. Though I spent most of my life alone, I hated being alone, and having people around you, not seeing you, was even worse.

I sat on the ground, tears staring to form in my eyes, sparks erupted from my palms, but I desperately tried to hold my fire in. I was confused and frightened.

And I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>review responses!<strong>

**Guest: Please don't curse, but you're reading it because you can't stop! ;) it's just too fabulous.**

**Fangirl012: yeah, but we were going through a short chapter phase. :/**

**hjy: Awww thanks!**

**humanrobot: Lolz, true.**

**Stay fabulous, my friends! ;)**


	37. What an interesting night

**OMG I SO SOWY ABOUT THE REALLY DELAYED UPDATE!**

**It seems my twin has gotten 'bored' of the story, and doesn't want to do it anymore.**

**But I won't stop!**

**So, that means, I, Ignite, have to write the Winter P.O.V _and_ the Aednat P.O.V until my twin gets in the mood.**

**I'm sorry, I know my sis's writing is so much better than mine, but, it's the best I can do.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Chet," I said worriedly, "Where's Aednat? Is she safe somewhere? She must be. We can't help her, for the curse told us that we can't see her." I remarked, wringing my hands.<p>

"I suppose." Chet mumbled, staring out into the wind in a daze.

I sighed. I gestured for Chet to sit down next to me. "She's gonna' be okay Chet, don't worry." I said patting his shoulder.

"Winter, remember how you said that I was like a brother to you?" Chet asked.

"Yes, I do. I think it was this morning."

"Well, most of the time you seem more motherly than little sisterly. I mean, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"See, I be 20 soon! You're extra mature for your age. And it seems you take good care of Aednat." Chet said with a smile.

"Of course I do." I said with a smirk, getting up to get some vegetables and meat Calder had found/hunted.

"Are you really sure she's gonna' be okay?" Chet suddenly asked, again, grasping onto my arm.

I looked into his eyes, easily seeing the concern, and maybe even fear in the boy's eyes. He must really like Aednat. Thinking of that almost made another smirk pop up on my face. Instead, I pushed his hand off my shoulder, firmly, but comforting at the same time.

"She'll be fine, Aednat's a strong girl. You know that." I said sternly, a small smile on my face.

Chet lowerd his hands to his sides, after brushing a bit of hair from his forehead. "Yeah, yeah I know." he sighed.

"Good! Now, let's eat." I said happily strolling over to Calder.

"How's this for supper?" he asked, holding up a goose and a few rabbits in one hand, and some berries and other woodland plants (sorry, I don't know many,) in his other.

"It's perfect!" I said happily, actually kind of hungry.

After Calder had finished preparing everything, we made a fire to cook the meat over. I didn't really like the heat, but it had a nice home-like feeling to it. The scent of fire mixed with the meat and the wilderness drifted through the air to make a rather pleasant scent. I walked over and sat down on the makeshift bench next to Calder, who was cautiously making sure everything was cooking correctly. When he saw me sit down he looked up and smiled. I love that smile of his. I looked across from me to see Chet, sitting on another makeshift bench, staring at the fire. He sighed, and looked depressed, I felt an odd sympathy rush out to him, but I didn't go over.

He probably just needs to be alone. I told myself, so that's what I did.

Though I tried to ignore it, I felt myself constantly looking up at the sad face of Chet's, and looking into the fire as he had. The fire was comforting, but looking at it made me feel a small pang of loneliness hit my heart. And I knew why. I looked up at Chet again and saw him sigh sadly. The wind seemed to brush his hair to the side, and tuck it behind his ear, as if in a comforting tone, and I saw his expression relax a bit. Strangely, I didn't feel any brush of wind on my face, maybe it was a Wind elemental thing…

"Well isn't this an awkward silence." Calder stated, trying to brighten the mood. I lightly giggled. I guess it partially worked.

"Yup." Chet replied, popping the 'p'. "I don't like it." he chuckled.

"Me neither… So, whadaya wanna do." Calder said, exaggerating the slang in his voice.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I said, "what do people usually do when they're in a random forest sitting around a fire?" I asked.

"Ummmmm, sing songs?" Chet suggested.

No one had any better ideas, so we went along with that.

"Anyone know any?" Calder asked.

"Well," I started after a few seconds of silence, "I might know one…."

"Really!? Come on! You have to sing it!" Calder exclaimed.

"What!? No! I'm not going to sing!" I exclaimed. Especially not in front of Calder! I thought, but I kept that thought to myself.

"Come on! Pwease!" Calder begged, turning on his pleading puppy eyes look.

Oh come on.

I won't fall for it.

Nope.

Nope.

Not going to fall for it.

No way, no how.

Nope.

"Fine." I finally said, falling to the mercy of Calder's pleading.

Dang it.

"Well okay then…" I said as I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you" It was a song Aednat's and my father would sing to us when we were little. Yeah, those were the good 'ole days.

When I finished I turned and looked at the two boys.

Chet was simply silently humming the tune and swaying side-to-side gleefully. And Calder, heh Calder, he was just staring at me, his mouth agape. Seeing this caused me to blush and look away.

"Wow." he eventually sighed. "That was…..um…..that was…uh." he swallowed loudly, "um….I….I think the food's ready." he finally said, taking the roasted meat off of the stick.

Well, it was close.

As I started to eat, I couldn't stop thinking about when I was singing. I heard something, I know I did. Like a small voice singing along with me. A voice I knew very well.

Aednat, I hope you're okay…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry it sucks.<strong>

**Review Replies!**

**xX The Sexy Beauty Xx: Yupz, also, I very much enjoy your name :)**

**Fire elsa: Hehe, sorry for making you wait so long! ^^'**

**Stay fabulous, my friends! ;)**


End file.
